Log horizon a new update
by flaming hunter
Summary: Something has happend pulling many from their worlds and with them change comes about.
1. Chapter 1

Right before their eyes, the world changed, no it should be said that one world was replaced by another, Akihabara the new home of the adventurers from the Japanese servers traveled with them. Just like the last time people were confused and calls for help were sent out, except this time the adventurers had already done this play before, so they set out to keep order among the people of the land that had traveled with them.

Combat guilds went out to find the villages and towns that were scattered, an endless field of white snow and from everything they had seen the only food was that, that traveled with them and that meant fighting monsters. The magical properties of the forest-fields-dungeons- ruined city's and few castles fended of the snow, yet even the magic of these lads seemed to struggle against it, it was almost as if something magical was present in the snow itself.

Soon one by one village's and small towns began to send word asking for help, they needed a place to stay or help travel to one of the kingdoms. It was mostly people asking for help moving- requesting food-medicine-warm clothing and some form of safety, nothing too extreme but nothing that could be produced in a short amount of time, so like it or not the safest place was with them the adventurers, the kingdoms were too far to get the people there and that left the city receiving a flood of refugees.

Word began to spread apparently it wasn't just the Japanese servers that were transported so were a couple of other servers, but how many weren't really known. Still regardless if they were a kingdom or adventurers city everyone was concentrating on getting things in order, feeding-clothing-maintaining the peace-taking in orphans and helping whatever sick and injured they could.

This meant there was little time to explore their new surroundings, so like it or not every adventurer was an asset that was needed to be put in action regardless of level, they were forced to fight off monsters and the occasional wild animal, that would become food for everyone.

Several things were found during this time, one the city's still had both running water and gas for heat, their powers and abilities still worked but they were heavily restrained like if something was holding them back. As things stood the only maps that could be relied on were those made by the guild teams and the hunters that set out to catch whatever they could, all in all, it really wasn't that bad of a situation.

The maps needed to be remade and spread around they needed to be something of a mixture the old Elder Tails maps and whatever this worlds lands were called. So just like that months would be passed fixing whatever buildings that could be repaired and putting people in letting them find shelter from the cold. Slowly a sense of normality began to set in, unfortunately, every adventurer and royal knew that it couldn't last, this feeling of normality would soon pass,crops couldn't last in this cold weather andthey all wondered when spring would come.

[]

[][][][][]  
On a large mansion, a meeting was being held, several guild leaders along with the representatives which the villagers and towns agreed to represent them, the reason was what could be done this situation.

However the mood within the room could only be called mixed, for all of their legendary tales the adventurer were still just regular people and didn't really know how to deal with everything at once, admittedly even the situation did mirror what happened to them before.

The last time, they only had to worry about other players, now they had to worry about the people that looked to them for leadership and guidance. To the people, the adventurers were the heroes of their ancient stories passed down thru generations, a living memory, impenetrable forces that did not know of death, for if an adventurer were to die, the adventurer would simply come back to life.

The people themselves looked to them for teachings in acquiring new ways of making delicious food-learning how to build machinery and learn new things they never imagined possible.

The adventurers for their part stayed largely separated from the people only using their skills to make certain magical items when they reached the necessary level, in allhonesty, the items could still be made, but now it was more difficult.

So far the meeting simply discussed housing-employment and the food supply, all of which was being taken care of by the adventurers and the people, the combat guilds would go around dealing with any random monster, they also acted as peacekeepers, while the food supply and employment was handled by the merchants-hunters and engineering guilds and people of the land.

So far from what they head the nearby kingdoms had been doing the same thing but using their knights to maintain the peace, however, they wanted to strengthen trade relations and some lords had already tried to get an adventurer with some sort of recognition by a guild to marry their daughter\son.

This was a problem considering that the adventurers didn't have kings or queens, they were simply together because they wanted to, adventurers were free, this means that if an adventurer wanted to go off on his own and spend his life in the wilderness he was free to do so, this also meant that f that same adventurer wanted to start a business-start his own guild and so on, there was nothing stopping him from doing so.

Finally the last thing discussed were the new monsters encountered, unlike the goblin-trolls-dragons living plants and more that had come from the world of Elder Tails, giant wolves-a kind of mammoth- several types of giant elk-deer and other kinds of animals had been encountered here these monsters didn't simply vanish, like the ones from elder tails, no they were simply overly aggressive animals.

Three new kinds of dangerous monsters were found however giants, these were actually the friendliest of them all, the only thing people had to do was get out of their way and the giants were more than happy to leave them alone.

The second was a type of zombie that only died when set on fire or took a significant amount of damage, these were dangerous because even if you dismantled the body the thing still kept attacking, add to the fact that they attacked in large numbers and they became a major threat. If one added the fact that anything living could become one of these things, then the threat level increased to an extent that if one was found, an extermination force should be sent to deal with them before they became a real danger, to the city's\kingdoms.

D.D.D. one of the main high-level combat guilds had to whip out an entire army of them, their members all died several times before they managed to wipe out the zombie horde.

The last monster was a kind of demon or perhaps an upper-level ice monster, this creature looks human but was made of ice, had deep blue eyes that bore into your soul when it looked at you, could control large number of zombies, they had an ice touch that froz a person simply by hitting them and any fire unless it was high enough level would be put out by the creature simply being near it.

According to the Black Sword Knights, another high-level combat guild, o low-level adventurer should even try to fight these things, they had taken on four of them and the end result was the entire terrain had become a mixture of rubble-ice pillars and lava that was still burning. The stories told by the refugee group supported their claim.

Still with everything that needed to be discussed said, they all went their separate ways, unknown them however several eyes filled with fear saw their city and were both horrified and amazed.

What they had found were the stories of those that came before, cats -lions-tiger-dogs-wolves- all of which wore armor walked on two legs and talked in the language of man, the ancient Beastmen.

With them were short people with large guts-heavy bears and wore armor that seemed t be to be made of the strongest material imaginable Dwarfs, with them were creatures that looked like men but had extremely pointed ears and were both taller and thinner than any human, they could only be Elves.

However what shocked them all, even more, was the sight of both regular people and strange creatures they had only heard in stories and songs all living together in one place.

Within moments each pair of eyes set out to tell their leaders, however little did they know that they themselves were being watched by the adventurer\knights, who were scouting the surrounding areas.

[][]][]

The beginning  
It is said that when one believes that nothing in life could ever change and that things are always the same, that same person soon finds himself looking around and realizing that everything around him has changed without him realizing it.

They all had heard the stories from their youth, beast men warriors that were part animal and part men, those who waged war with the first men, creatures that could see in the dark-breath fire-were faster than any man and their strength was something else entirely.

The Elves the people of the woods thatwaged an endless war with the Children of the Forest, for the Eves hated the Children's practice of blood sacrifice to the trees and the ever creative Dwarfs who dug into mountains and created large cities that spanned miles both underground and inside the mountains themselves.

It is said that if a man could get a Dwarf to forge a single sword or an armor that armor would rival the very scales of the dragons themselves and that the sword could rival or even surpass that of Valyrian steel.

But those were just stories, so when the Rangers returned saying that they had found an entire city full of them, understandably no one believes them, however, the Rangers were followed not by man but by beast.

Several Griffins had followed the rangers and set themselves right at home at the very top of the wall, they didn't attack or even show any hostility no they simply found a spot and laid down. Stl to see something that shouldn't exist right before your very eyes, still, he refused to believe not because of the lack of evidence but rather of the sheer implications, if they had returned and if they had their numbers restored, then the Night Watch as it was could not hope to stand against them.

However as Lord Commander it was his job to maintain the safety of the watchers and prepare for any threat that might come, so he set out along with a strikeforce and several rangers to either negotiate a peace treaty or deal some damage to the enemy and if the Gods were on their side eliminate it before it was too late.

But nothing prepared him for what he was seeing right before his eyes.

The land was torn apart as if something had forced it to rice unnaturally-fields of ice became lakes of water, which became pools of liquid fire and if his eyes aren't deceiving him the land even erupted with lightning. Someone had fought a war here and he hoped that whoever it was had killed themselves in the proses.

Still, he and his men soldiers on and were met by something far more frightening but at the same time breathtakingly amazing. Birds[Fenix] made of fire burned armies of dead, while beast that walked on two legs wore armor and wielded weapons as if they were men fought off the endless hordes, yet what caught their eyes was a knight with grey armor short light brown hair and a massive ax, being frozen by the ice touch of a White Walker.

Yet the knight smiled with a savage glee, strange glass-like things coved the man's eyes but the sheer thrill in them could be seen by anyone, the knight slowly graved hod of the White Walkers hands and with a large grin broke them with strength alone, the sound of the White Walkers bones breaking was deafening to the ears, it was as if the sound was carried by the snow itself.

None of his men dared to move for they feared getting the attention of any of the strange creatures would be their deaths, then they saw it magic as amazing and as frightening as the stories told and in some occasions, it was beyond their wildest dreams.

Right before their eyes the army of dead what wiped out in a matter of hours, from a nearby cover several people began to emerge when a beast waved its hand, men-woman-children-even babies still suckling their mother's breast, along with more beast men-elves and others all varying in ages.

''Hurry up, if you stay here you'll be left behind.'' a voice said behind them, immediately his men took out their swords but only saw a small girl with long purple hair.  
''Really you hunters have got to stop doing that whenever I show up, now hurry before you get left behind,'' the girl told them as she made a showing motion with her hands.

So they joined along with the group.

[][]

They walked for several hours making stops from me to time either to allow the people to get some rest or to simply fight of any animal or creature they might encounter, during this time he and his men were able to learn a few things.

For one there were several cloaks with the sigils of various different houses proudly displayed on them, whether they were Beast men- Elf-Dwarf or Human none of them seemed to care that they were all of different species.

The second one was something his men were able to tell before he was, whenever one of the strangers put his hand on his ear or head they spoke and after a brief pause they seemed to answer someone, somehow someway the strangers were speaking to someone in a faraway place.

There were strange creatures that seemed to be outright evil that shows up from time to time, strange green beings that could only be called Goblins, they wielded stone spears and simple arrows with stone tips, alone a ranger could deal with them easily enough, but the creatures attacked in large numbers and were more than happy to throw themselves into the arms of death, just to hurt whoever they were attacking.

The land had changed.

Beyond the wall it would only be a brief patch of forest granted it was a rather large patch of forest but it was still minuscule compared to the rest of the land, there were several mountains- frozen lakes and giant open fields, however all of these places had one thing in common they were completely covered in snow.

The land was green.

Snow fell and little by little covering the green grass yet that same grass was somehow forcing back the snow, there was a blanket made of white snow and ice and right next to it by dirt and green grass a luscious green forest with animals making the sounds animals usually make.

Finally, they saw it deep within the woods a kingdom filled with Humans and Strangers all going about their lives without a care in the world, with them Wolves-Horses- Griffins-Pegasus and even a Fenix flying around.

He could see Others amongst the groups of people looking around with both fear and amazement, their primitive skins and furs didn't even seem out of place amongst the various strange clothing the Strangers wore.

Simply looking around one could tell that several tribes or classes were mingling about not caring they were near each other a muscular man without any kind of clothing only having a piece of fur or skin covering his crotch and barely covering his ass, the woman was the same a piece of fur or armor only covering her breast and cunt, with them a Knight in finely crafted armor spoke to them as equals and even woman dressed as high born nobles stood next to them.

However if one looked closer they would notice that the people open up some space allowing certain people to walk and that's where his men's eyes locked, no matter who it was people only did that when someone important was walking by.

[Speech change]  
Shiroe leader of the guild Log Horizon sat at his table reading a letter the American players had sent the Japanese players, before they were sent to this world the American servers were plunged into chaos with everyone eventually killing each other Adventurer vs Adventurer and all the while the People of the Land were caught between them and the Monsters.

At the end a deal was made the most capable Adventurers put down the infighting and the People of the Land would go back to doing what they did before the whole mess started, it seemed to work and in fact they began to create new things mixing their Knowledge of Earth's technology and the magic of Elder Tales.

Well, when they arrived at this new world, their city ended up right next to a land in perpetual darkness, a city filled with magicians-twisted fish that tasted horrible and killed more than one Adventurer and the people in that land did Human sacrifices and experiments.

From what the letter said the calmest and most capable Adventurers tried to set a peace treaty, whatever they found in that city was enough to get the People of the Land, the Adventurers and nearly every Slave to unite and lay siege to the Land in Shadows.

Normally the siege wouldn't take that long, but the magicians had variety in magic and even had a large number of twisted creatures at their disposal. From what the letter said, the magician's city was made of an oil black covered stone that drank the light regardless of what it source was and that all of the magicians had anything in common, there was fire involved.

The American players had sent the letter not asking for help, but as a warning for whatever they might find in the city for the list of monsters was ridiculously long, from what the letter said they had a large number of refugees escaping from their enslavers.

The problem was that people wearing the faces of other people had assassinated more than one person and infiltrators had managed to enter their city, however, three things were learned one; the city's name was Asshai by the Shadow and the people that stole the faces of those they killed were called Faceless Men.

Shiroe rubbed his eyes understanding the hint the letter had, the Americans were hinting that they might actually lose this war and were asking to let the people be taken in by the Japanese Adventurers, a set of words did stand out however Thermal Nuclear Bomb.

They were fully prepared to deal with the situation permanently and call everything else collateral.

[][]

''So what does it say?'' asked Naotsugu, Shiroe's friend a knight whose specialty was more to defense but due to his level his attacks were equal to those specialized for attacks, people would normally refer to him as a Tank. The knights smiled his peach skin made people concentrate on his gray eyes if anything Naotsugu seemed kind to anyone that looked into his eyes, yet those that saw the mans gray hair would think that he was older than what he really was.

Shiroe handed Naotsugu the second sheet of paper that described some of the monsters the Americans had encountered, it was brief but it essentially gave the idea what exactly was out there and hat had the Japan Servers had managed to avoid.

''Woman that gave birth to shadow creatures after having sex, a library's filled with books that have to be kept in near complete darkness unless the dark magic written on them reacts to the light. Monsters from Elder Tales running around and need to be put down, people that don't stay dad as the Magy in the area can revive them, making the complete destruction of the body's absolutely necessary.''

''Any disease that could be cured but the method of doing so was extremely painful, the natives called it Grayscale, another that made a person bleed slowly with every minute becoming more excruciating than the one before, beast men that have never been encountered are causing problems in the borders forcing both Knights and Adventurers to have to separate and deal with them.''

''Do to the fact that the place was covered in perpetual darkness, the new green lands-forest-fields, and rivers filled with food are now being fought over by both beast and men, there is an ice of information the Adventurers and the Mages are looking into when they arrived at a large black tower\caste everything was made of the same oil like black stone, the dirt-rocks-gold-diamonds and so on.'

''Seems like they already tore thru the city and would have already won the war if the enemy simply stayed dead,'' Naotsugu said as he turned the page around and found a piece of information that rammed in why the Americans were having so many problems.

Freed slaves now saw them as Gods or children of God that had finally heard their prayers and decided to bring the heavens rage down upon the ShadowLands, people from different lads had different customs and religions, making some settle into the surrounding lands and like usual territorial disputes had begun to be fought.

''It seems that whenever a new leader shows up the faceless men either kill them or make them disappear, not only that the amount of poisons and chemicals listed here is actually pretty impressive,'' Naotsugu said as he turned to look at his old friend.

''Normally I would be against destroying a city or using Nuclear weapons, but from the looks of it, that whatever evil is there won the battle for those lands long ago,'' Shiroe said, his smile was strained as he knew the events that could unfold.

''If we replace the dark with snow and the fire magicians- with shadow creatures and the used blood spells all over, with the ice monsters and the zombies along with the human sacrifices we found near those white trees….. Looks like we dodged a bullet.'' Naotsugu said, his voice was devoid of his usual cheer.

''I know that the others have already received copies of the letters, so we don't have to worry about dealing with making them but we should really start going out on raids again and ut down whatever monsters might be out there,'' Shiroe said to Naotsugu.  
Naotsugu for his part simply smiled while scratching the right side of his neck. ''We should but right now the People of the Land are still settling in and the few people we found native to this new ice land are starting to look at the surrounding lands to start settling in.''

''One thing at a time my man, if there is anything we Adventurers have is time, so don't let our situation get the better of you. Those guys sure aren't, the letter says to take in the people should the decision to just wipe the slate clean, meaning they think they can deal with this on their own considering they're not asking for help.'' Nyanta said as he walked into the room and reading the first letter.

''Which means that the Americans are planning on staying behind to clean up the whole mess.'' Shiroe finished his friend's words.

''Exactly, essentially they are just saying. Keep them safe while we clean this place up, shouldn't take to long but having to take care of them and deal with these things is trouble so help us with this would you.'' Nyanta said the cat am dressed as a noble said his voice was calm and reassuring.

Suddenly Naotsugu's armored hand touched Shiro's shoulder. ''So what do you say if we go see short and the new batch of people that came with the scouting teams,'' Naotsugu said, his voice was filled with joy and Shiroe could not help but close his eyes and smile at his friend's suggestion.

[][]

][][]][][]][]

Akihabara had changed not in the sense that it was unrecognizable but in the forms of both people and environment, the growing influx of people coming in from areas that were too affected by the world shift had started airing and that meant that a lot of buildings needed to be cleaned out-repaired-filled with some furniture and rented out.

Unfortunately, this meant that the people of the land soon found themselves dependant on the Adventurers, those that had lost farmlands needed help finding areas they could settle and grow crops, people with animals needed protection from the various wild beat running around and the merchants soon found themselves competing with those that were already in Akihabara.

So the city went from having only a few people to actually having quite a lot and almost resembling its counterpart from Earth.

For this reason, the minor council had been formed, it was their job to both manage the security and events happening around the city and the people, with them the most capable of each group would help them and so on.

The Adventurers couldn't be everywhere and the people needed to keep each other in line, so far it worked those that couldn't handle living in the city started to build small villages here and there far from the city yet close enough that if they needed help they could simply send someone to ask for it.

This was one of the reasons the minor council existed unlike the roundtable that held the most powerful guild leaders along with representatives from some of the kingdoms who managed everything on a larger scale, they would handle simple things like the police-medicine and items of clothing things good right now the Adventurers were helping them out but eventually they would have to deal with that stuff on their own.

They walked past the merchants selling figurines of both magical girls and warrior maidens, some that were selling hot dogs and burgers while others were selling fish-clothes and jewelry. All around them people seemed to move out of their way just to let them pass until they arrived where the newcomers were being brought in.

Shiro's eyes instantly locked with two kinds of people the first was a group people native to this world, they called themselves Free Folk because they refused to follow any king and only followed those they voted into power.  
So far three groups of them had been found and an agreement with them had been made, don't simply take men\women as wives people tend to frown upon that here, doe not simply kill animals if they belong to a farmer\sheppard and please don't attack anyone simply because they look different.

Up to this point, they all kept the end of the bargain, in exchange for them actually following the laws they would be allowed to hunt whatever animal they wanted in the forest, along with setting up their own villages if that's what they wanted.

Shiroe hopped this new group that was armored in skins and bones that rattled as they walked would both agree and listen to their words.

The second was a group of unknown men, they looked like hunters but they were far t well armed and looked as if they were ready to kill anyone that so much as tried to attack them.

''Welcome, anyone that is sick the Crescent Moon Alliance will be able to help you, the same goes for those with small children and injured the same goes for you. Everyone else please follow us.'' Shiroe said as he showed them to a large tent filled with food warm clothes and an assortment of wines and flavored waters.

It was obvious but instantly both the Free Folk and the new men hated each other and were only tolerating each others presence simply because they were being watched. The rest of the way was simply teaching the people how things were done and those that wanted to stay settled in, everyone else simply left to try their luck inside the forest.

The Free Folk choose to live in the forest and were somehow taken back when they were told what not to do, but nonetheless agreed, the men dressed in black chose to leave they walked out of the forest Shiroe watched them as they walked away, he knew what they were but in all honesty he wished he was wrong.

Far away from their location, there was a giant wall made of ice and if people didn't look closely they would have mistaken it for a mountain. The scouts and rangers had flown over it with their Griffins or Pegasus.

Why had Shiroe and none of the others stopped the men from the wall it was simple, they would have had to deal with them sooner or later.

Far from Akihabara and its calm but ever growing events a woman with long blue hair- thin glasses- she was covered in a white rove and held a long wooden staff.

She had arrived at an underground cave filled with the bodies of people held in stasis by the trees, however creatures native to this world tried to use her as a human sacrifice, unfortunately for her captors, she continuously warned them that they would not like what they saw.

A blade made of a glass-like substance met her flesh and her captors screamed, soon they began to tear out their own eyes and kill each other driven mad by what they saw.

''So you stupidly thought that by tampering with the shift of worlds you could bring back the worlds magic.'' the woman exhaled. '' Too bad for you and every God here you have brought both God Killers and their people over, not only that but you also brought people and things that shouldn't be here.''

'Well to bad for everyone here, all of the information here is now out for the Adventurers to see. The woman said as she smiled and bit into each one of the Children of the Forest draining away their blood.

[][]

[][  
Near Akihabara in the mountain regions Silver Sword another combat Guild was having its own problems dealt with, not by diplomats or by weapons brought against its enemies, but rather by simply allowing the leader of the Mountain Tribes and the leader of the Cave people to simply wear themselves out, by allowing two of the guild members strongest be attacked and leave themselves defenseless.

There were really two reasons why Silver Sword was doing this, the first it was to simply make the natives both fear attacking the kingdom and its cities while reducing the amount of Human life lost, while positioning the natives in a position where they would be more inclined to negotiate a peace treaty.

It was no mystery that the beast men were both feared and at times seemed almost hated by the natives, but the fact that both the Cave People and the Mountain Tribes practiced Cannibalism and took wives by stealing woman made it hard for them to actually listen if they thought they could get away with doing those things.

The second reason was one that was both silent and extremely problematic, there was a cave that led directly to the mountain lands on the other side of the giant ice wall, as things stood no one in the city or the kingdom had any time to go exploring or worry about more natives that were looking for trouble.

However should the cave people and mountain tribes agree to deal with any trouble that might come thru that cave entrance, in exchange to be allowed to both hunt and live in the nearby forest that came with the kingdom and city, then that would be incredibly generous of them.

The snow-covered mountains were cold and with every moment that passed every gust of wind made the simple fact that standing in the open became slowly unbearable, slowly warm drinks were passed around and even-handed to the native tribes, this both increased the natives frustration and weakened their resolve.

They stood there for over an hour, the natives stamina was impressive for normal people ,however the sheer fact that the two people they were attacking were high-level players they weren't really doing any harm and if they had it was so insignificant that both men didn't even feel it.

Finally, both native group leaders fell to exhaustion dropping their weapons unable to lift them anymore, at that moment all of the battle capable men lost their will to fight seeing their strongest fall to people that allowed themselves to be attacked.

''If their leaders couldn't even hurt the newcomers what hope did they have. They were fools to attack these people, that had food and magic that couldn't even be hurt.'' these thoughts and more went thru their minds.

For the Adventurers, however, this meant that the natives would now listen and their younger members wouldn't have to see or be forced to kill other people.

''Now are you willing to listen.'' said the Leader of Silver Sword.

[][]

][][][][][]  
[Speech change]  
At the great wall the ancient defensive barrier that protected the land a meeting was being held to truthfully no one present knew what to do. The men had fought against Whites undead brought back to life by cold ice magic- wild men the people beyond the wall- beast from the times of old- the occasional giant, but this-this was something not seen since the first men.

The men had been placed in high alert, they were told to watch out for anyone-\anything that might fly or walk towards the wall, the rest were told to prepare for an attack or were sent to look for any story in the library about the creatures they had seen regardless of how infantile it seemed.

It was time to start believing in children's stories, for it seemed that they had entered one, the meeting was both loud and quiet some men wanted to invade, stating that the sheer threat of the strangers was far too great to ignore and if they mobilized, there was no way the Night's Watch could hold them off. Others simply stay away the strangers hadn't attacked and from what they had seen they had more than enough power to hold of the ancient enemy.

However the records either being too old or to worn made it almost impossible to find anything useful in those ancient records, the room remained silent and heavy with stress that is until a raven flew in carrying a letter tied to is leg.

The Lord Commander took the small piece of paper and silently thanked and cursed whatever chose to interfere. ''It seems Robert Baratheon is coming to the North and as Lord Commander, I am expected to be at Winterfell to greet him. Until I return don't do anything to start any confrontations, remain as wealways have'' Benjen Stark ordered his men.

[][]

[][][][][][]]][  
[Speech change]  
In a castle built upon a bed of ice that never melts an adventurer with long red hair, a light oil colored suit that almost looks black in color walked out after having a meeting with the king, the two lines and subtle wrinkles made him seem older than most, yet the man never seemed to slow, in fact he seemed to get stronger as time passed.

The adventurer had a small ball to a maid that just happen to pass by and asked her to give it to the king, saying that he would take it as a personal favor.

In reality, there was nothing remarkable about the ball, it was a simple blue orb that bounced when it hit the ground and nothing more. The maid knocked at the king's door and after hearing him say she could enter she walked in.

The old king whose hair and beard had long since turned grey from old age-his eyes seemed tired the years slowly catching up to him-he sat at a table writing whatever kings wrote.

''Forgive me my king, but Sir Isaac told me to give this to you.'' the maid said to the old king.

The king looked at her and for a small moment seemed to smile. ''Come with me and tell no one what I am going to tell you.'' The old king said.

They walked down the hall that had the portrait of the royal family and stopped at one that seemed the same to that of the young prince.

''When I was a boy, I was climbing up a tree for something I had lost, I fell back them I was my father's only son and he had no daughters yet. An Adventurer caught me and returned to my father, after that the same Adventurer would return from time to time and look up to the palace and I would wave at him.

As the years passed he would always return from time to time, one day we were attacked b some powerful monsters and knights bearing his emblem arrived to aid us. That day I fell off the tree I was trying to get a toy ball my father had given me.'' the old king said.

The mad let out a gasp as she looked at the ball the prince was holding on to in the portrait.

''To think that even after all these years, that old man had yet to forget that fateful day, even as I grew and became older he never aged yet he always returned to me and now I don't know if my old friend will ever return.'' the old king said.

''My king Sir Isaac is guarding your grandson and he will continue to do so, if what you say is true.'' the maid said as she tried to comfort the king.

The old king only smiled. ''Even before the apocalypse as the adventurers call it, Sir Isaac has always watched over my family and even after it he had protected my grandson,however, a small part of me wishes he didn't. How must he have felt seeing my mother and father die of old age and I the boy he saw grow now an old man that will soon pass on as well.'' the king said before pausing.

''Let no one know that an adventurer has always protected us, for they will try and seek the favor of one of them.'' the old king told the maid, before taking the old toy that looked exactly the same as the day he lost it and for a brief moment the maid swore she saw a tear fall from the old king's face.

[][]

][][][[][][][][][  
In Winterfell the ancient palace of the Starks King Robert Baratheon arrived, he was a heavy man with a large gut and heavy red beard that covers most of his face, the King of the Seven Kingdoms as he was known walked passed each one of the Stark children briefly giving them a look and acknowledging their existence before asking\demanding to be taken to the krips where the woman he once loved was buried.

However as he and Eddard Stark walked they never made it to the tumb of his beloved for a conversation between the two old friends began one that demanded their full attention.

''Tell me, Ned, what do you know about Asshai?'' Robert Baratheon asked Eddard Ned Stark.

''The cursed place that has magicians and all sorts of demonic beings, not much I am afraid.'' Lord Stark answered his old friend.

''It was invaded, stories from freed slaves speak of a city where lights glitter at night and warriors that are brought back to life by the light of the stars live… The whole place is burning Ned, they say that you can see the fires color they sky long before you even get near the place, they say the sky turns orange-red and yellow and that the ground shakes as if t was being hit over and over again.'' Robert Baratheon said his voice sounding colder and harder as he spoke.

''There is a story no one knows who spread it but it's believed that more than one person has told it, the Dothraki were nearly annihilated. None of them were killed but nearly all of them were rendered unconscious, a group made of a woman with long black hair-armored green gloves and large breast accompanied by a woman who used two shields and was dressed as a servant and a man who wore a green suit that covered his entire body and used two swords fight them and completely crushed every last one of them.''

''The only Dothraki with braids left are those that weren't there the day the group laid siege to their city.''

''There is a war coming Ned I don't know who and I don't know where but it's coming.'' Robert Baratheon said bt as Ned Stark was about to say something he stopped his old friend as he continued to speak.

''There is something else Ned, the Ironborn say that they were paid in gold by a group of knights all wearing red armor, the knight heard the men speaking about Sothoryos and its twisted mysteries. The Ironborn simply left them in that cursed place…..the Southern Islands say that ever since then Sothoryos has shaken with the sounds of a massive war being waged.''

Ned Stark didn't say anything he simply listened trying to proses everything he heard.

[][][]

[][]  
The path they walked on was a simple dirt path that anyone could use, all that they had to do to see the walls of the castle was simply turn left or right and they would be met with the sight of century's walking back and forth ever vigilant.

Ned simply stayed quiet listening to the men training around them the sounds of metal hitting metal seemed to echo around him as if a distant warning, no that wasn't it, it was like a memory of time passed, the kind that was overwhelming on painful.

If Ned had to put it into words, it would be like marching into war with a complete army and seeing all of the men killed until he alone stood, wildly swinging away until he could no longer use his sword.

''...The reason I came here Ned is that I want you to become my hand Ned'' Robert Baratheon said.

''Me Hand?'' ned Stark began only for Robert to cut him off.

''I'm surrounded by yes men and skimmers, don't get me wrong I'm not honoring you. I want you to do all the work while I fuck and drink my way into an early grave.'' Robert Baratheon said to Ned Stark.

''...Can I think about it.'' Ned Stark said, Robert Baratheon only looked at him smiled and patted him on the back.

][]]][][]]  
[Akihabara ]

A lot of people were now gathering at the edge of the city finally the results of the meetings were now starting to come to fruition simple things but things nonetheless, for example, today the higher level Adventurers that honestly had decided to dedicate themselves to their work in the city, they would use their summon skills to call upon several Phoenix and take turns both summoning them and providing them power.

The firebirds would keep the snow from gathering, plus their heat would help with crop growth, one or two would be kept near a river that already was starting to freeze over and keep it from freezing, that way maintain the cities and the forests water supply.

There was also an issue with the Free Folk that kept arriving at the forest, in fact a lot of them were just coming all on their own and it was rather surprising to see so many people in a land that was supposedly always covered in snow and had little if any plant life, so an agreement was made amongst the groups of natives that had already agreed to follow the rules.

They would deal with whatever group showed up and help them learn the rules and help them settle in, however, there was also the point that they should all have someone to represent them, that way they could have their issues heard.

Shiroe along with both his guilds junior member and senior members watched the firebirds take flight and begin to gently warm the air around them along with them several members D.D.D combat guild.

''We need to start checking out what's on the other side of the wall, I mean we know what's on the other side but we have to know what kinds of people there are over there.'' Said Krusty the leader of D.D.D.

''We still haven't finished dealing with everything that has happened since we jumped worlds and the consequences of the people from the wall aren't fully know.'' Shiroe answered Krusty.

Both men looked at each other but acknowledged the fact that like it or not they had to prepare ahead of time for what might come, it was an unspoken agreement but one that only those that could think several steps ahead understood.

''If we're going to do this we can't just stay in the kingdom beyond the wall, we will need to learn everything we can about those that surround it. From what I heard from the free folk the people beyond the wall are cruel and selfish, more times than not the free folk have tried to leave this side in search of a better life but the people beyond the wall have repeatedly forced them back.

From what they say even when the free folk walked up without weapons the people beyond the wall have attacked them.'' Shiroe told Krusty.

''My guild should be able to deal with any problems that might occur, but there is also the issue with money- food- our particular choice in clothing and so on.'' Krusty said to Shiroe driving the strategist to remember that unknown knights wouldn't be welcomed into any kingdom and that more than one particular choice of clothing the adventurers used was unusual.

''Money shouldn't be an issue every R.P.G uses gold as a standard currency so we should be alright with using it but we should use our flying animals and I'll ask the Americans what kind of clothing the people they have encountered wear.'' Shiroe said to Krusty.

Neither man said anything after that but they both knew far to well that whenever left would be on their own for an extended period of time, however both men were told by the free folk that if they wanted to start from a ruling house then they should begin with the lands ruled by a family named the Boltons.

[][]

][][][][][]  
[Jaune of Arc]  
His warm breath turned into a white mist in the cold weather,he'd gotten by well enough …. Shure, he was forced to sleep outside more than he ever truly wanted and the only things he ate were what the Adventurers made when they fed everyone, but at least he had gotten by…. that was more than he ever thought possible for himself.

His grandfather had taught him what he could bout using a sword and shield but the old man was forced to stay in a wheelchair and he wasn't able to teach him anymore, he briefly looked down at his sheath that turned into a shield when he used it and remembered his grandfather's eyes when the old and told him he wanted him, his grandson to inherit their families heirloom.

That was the last time he saw his grandfather, he died the next day, but he died with a smile. That smile was probably the only reason he was still alive, how his grandfather looked at him and said that they would be in god hands before taking his late afternoon nap…

In all honestly, however, no one in his family had any faith in him, from eight sisters he was the only boy and the weakest, anyone worth their salt was already trained and had gone to one combat school or another.

He, on the other hand didn't, so why did she of the long years of war give him his weapons?

The sound of snow crunching underneath people's feet made him turn his head, it was a girl dressed in an outfit that made it seem she had chosen the wrong kind of clothing for this weather. She had long red hair and used a combination of gold for her sword and shield along with red for her clothes, there was some gold on the cloths too but it was mostly to show where the armor she wore was reinforced.

However as she approached Jaune could tell that her clothing was actually remodeled and he wondered if she had recently changed it, he was about to call out to her when more footsteps in the snow caught his attention.

It was an older man his eyes were fierce like those of a dog that had been kicked one too many times and now both mistrusted everyone and was willing to attack anyone, but that was the thing the way he moved was just like his grandfather had told him.

''You can tell when someone means harm just y the way they walk'' and this man he seemed to be there for the same reason he was, his long yellow coat was little help in the cold weather, but his grey cargo pants and black shoes seemed to be keeping him warm, even tho he only wore a white shirt underneath his yellow coat.

''Are we the last ones?'' the man asked.

''No no one has shown up yet.' Jaune answered him.

After that none of them said anything even as people began to gather around them and they were surrounded by people each one as different and as strangely cloth as the one before or after them.

Suddenly a voice began to be heard all around them. ''All of you have gathered here because you want to find a place-become Adventurers- heroes- Knights and whatever else. I'm not going to lie to you the road will be more difficult than any of you can imagine but if you stick to it, you will become greater than any of you could have ever imagined.''

''With that being said there are those among you they will find that this life isn't for you, good we need farmers-cooks-merchants and families, how can we eat without food- how can we have weapons without smiths and how can we have people without families.  
To those of you that choose these or any other life thank you it is for people like you that we exist.''

''Your training starts now, even if some of you are already trained in the art of combat, you still need to learn how to work in teams with people you never met before, learn how to act in places and around people you have never encountered before like around a king or the house of a common man.''

''Your teams will be made of four people and each team will have an instructor. If that instructor finds that one of your team members doesn't do anything for the entire team, then that person will be removed.''

''Now your mission clearout the surrounding area around the city without causing harm to the people in the surrounding villages.'' the man said as his voice stopped echoing all around him.

Jaune felt his heart nearly stop, if he couldn't add anything to the team he would be removed from it, however, his thoughts stopped when a hand touched his head Jaune noticed a large heavy armored knight smiling at him.

''Alright you four you're with me, but before we start do any of you have a place to stay? If you don't take this.'' the knight said as he threw them a small shield that had an emblem on it.

''This is my guilds shield of arms, feel free to come over to the guild house. Now, why don't we all introduce each other, my name is Naotsugu.''

[][]

][][][][][  
They all stood there not really knowing what to do and by all, well everyone around Jaune some people followed others which Jaune imagined was whoever picked them for whatever grout\team but other than that nothing else.

However the man, no his teacher just stood there smiling at them, that is until the man dressed in the yellow coat spoke.

''Why don't you help us break the ice instructor or should I call you Naotsugu?''

''Good idea, well my name is Naotsugu I am what you would call a Knight but people would call me a Tank for obvious reasons,''Naotsugu said as he pointed at his armor.

''Anyways just call me whatever you want, the truth is that a nickname is a badge of honor, hell you can be labeled stupid or idiot and it would still be a good thing.''

''And why is that '' the man in the yellow coat asked.

''Simple, no one expects an idiot or a stupid person to be really really smart in areas his team members aren't,'' Naotsugu answered the man with a rather savage smile.

The two looked at each other somehow contradicting their own natures, where the man who wore the yellow coat had a frown and eyes that seemed to pierce a person when he looked at them. Naotsugu had kind eyes that seemed welcoming and he wore a smile almost all the time he had been with them. Not only that the man had grey hair was in everyday clothes and had tan skin, while Naotsugu wore heavy armor- had dark black hair and light peach skin.

Finally, the two broke eye contact when the man closed his eyes. ''My name is Scar and I am from a place called Ishval so that would make me an Ishvalan, I can destroy anything I touch thru a process that would take too long for any of us to understand.'' Scar said as he introduced himself while lifting his right hand showing that it had a lot of tattoos with symbols in it.

''My name is Jaune and I can use both the sword and shield as you can see,'' Jaune said as he took his word out and made his sheath return to its shield form.

''You train with weighed down equipment.'' Scar said as he looked at Jaune.

''Yeah, t hey were a gift from my grandfather….. And I always wanted to be a Huntsmen like him so I guess that's why I'm here.'' Jaune said as he introduced himself, but if he was honest he was wondering if he would drag his team back.

''Can I see your sword?'' Scar asked Jaune.

Maybe no one else noticed it but JAune swore the Naotsugus had seemed to tighten around something, even tho there was nothing he could hold onto, it was almost as if he was preparing to draw his own sword.

''The smell of blood and regret, your grandfather fought in a war or some kind of greater battle, there are scars from the times it hit solid material. Your grandfather gave you his most prized possessions.'' Scar said tho, to be honest, Jaune didn't know if it was a complete or if Scar was just looking down at him.

''My name is Pyrrha I want to become an Adventurer, I originally wanted to be a Huntsman but they don't seem to exist here.I can use polarity to move metal objects I also use the spear-short sword and a rifle all of which are my weapon, oh and I also this shield.'' Pyrrha introduced herself.

Jaune didn't' know why but she seemed to look directly at him as she spoke, it was almost as if she was trying to introduce herself to him. Jaune noticed that her green eyes seemed to stand out, along with her red hair considering that Pyrrha had pale skin.

''Good, so now that we all know each other go out there and kill some monsters, I'll be watching you three. Sorry, there was going to be one more of you but we ran out of people so it's just you three.'' Naotsugu said as he made showing motions.

''Just like that with no training or instructions?'' Scar asked.

''No. I'll tell you three the truth in the old days we would send you all alone and those that made it back would form their own teams, everyone else would be brought back by us or would go home. Learn to work together and come back or come back alone, that is up to you.'' Naotsugu said to Scar but now, however, his voice was hard and Naotsugus smile was gone.

None of them said anything after that they all just walked into the nearby forest that was honestly just outside the city, their steps crushing the snow as they walked and that's how it was between the three of them, no one dared to say a word they all just walked with nowhere to go.

That is until Scar spoke ''...The smell of blood is in the air, it seems that someone is already fighting.''

''How do you know?''Jaune asked Scar.

''I've been around death long enough that I've learned how to pick up on the smell of both it and blood.'' Scar answered him before stopping ''We're being watched.''

Pyrrha immediately drew her sword from wherever she had kept it hidden, her shield was small but for some reason, it seemed that it was the perfect size for whatever she used it for. Scar took what looked like a boxing pose but his arms seemed to glow with electricity, whatever ability he had was no doubt active now.

And he well he did what he knew he used his shield to guard himself and prepared to swing his sword to whatever attacked. However no one attacked, nothing happened, it was like if the world had gone quiet Jaune couldn't hear anything not even the breathing of his teammates, he didn't know how but all of sudden they all began to walk forward slowly, like a signal was passed even tho none of them had really done anything.

Each step they took was slow but firm, almost as if they expected an attack that they hoped would never come, the rattling sound of something moving caught their attention and as they walked they were careful to make as little sound as possible.

They came to a small clearing where several natives were skinning a large bear, they wore bones on top of boiled leather that seemed to be some kind of armor, Jaune let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and noticed that both Pyrrha and Scar had relaxed a little.

That is until Scars hand ignited as he blocked a spear that had been thrown at his head, Scar spin around with the spear and when he stopped Jaune noticed that the weapon was already turned to dust.

Pyrrha turned her sword into the rifle she had mentioned earlier and prepared to fire at whoever had attacked them, Jaune noticed that she was about to pull the trigger and in all honesty he thought she would be doing the right thing but who knew maybe it was someone protecting their family, so he decided to try and talk things out.

''We are scouting out the area for monsters, we didn't know this village was here. We smelled the blood and heard the rattling, show yourselves so we can talk things out.'' Jaune said to whoever was out there.

''Then you should announce that you are coming, a simple hello would work.'' answer a man wearing a giant white skull on his head, somehow the thing made the man invisible hen he put it on.

''Sorry about that, we are.'' Jaune began.

''Checking out the area I know you just said that, there are no monsters here we already dealt with them…...tell me are you here to negotiate something or simply show that your dog can hurt my men when you give the order.'' the man said as he looked at Scar who had his hand stretched out in mid-air like if he was holding on to something.

''Tell your men to stop attacking so we can try and talk,'' Jaune answered the man.

''Stand down.'' the man said and immediately the sounds of snow moving away from them could be heard.

''Scar let him go, we aren't here to make enemies,'' Jaune said to Scar and silently hoped the older man would listen and it was only thru heavens grace that Scar obeyed him.

''Adventurers aren't really trusted around here so you can understand our hesitation with having you here, however like I said earlier we've dealt with the monsters in this area.'' the man said to Jaune.

''Okay then we will be leaving, oh there are more teams looking around so please try not to attack them,'' Jaune said to the man, the man however just looked at him and closed his eyes, everything about him from the way he stood to the way he lowered his head, hinted that he wasn't willing to continue the conversation.

So that was it they just left, none of them said a word, not to each other or the people ta had gather to see what was going on, Jaune was kind of taken back how they were able to get so close to them, but were able to keep enough distance that if they had to run there was enough space they would get away.

So that's how the rest of their day went just them walking around listening to the forest and running in to the natives, there weren't any monsters in the area, at least none that needed to be killed all that was left were the ones that knew that there was something dangerous and they decided to stay away.

As the sun began to set and they made their way back to the city Jaune saw Naotsugu smiling at them giving them a thumbs up, proved the Jaunes growing suspicion that this wasn't a test to see them in battle, no it was a test to see them react to each other.

As they walked up to Naotsugu Sacar suddenly said. ''You were following us.''

''I did say I was going to keep an eye on you three and you all passed with semi-pale colors but you scored just enough point to qualify as a your training made you notice whatever was around you long before the rest of your team, bt that stile, attack first needs some improvement.''

''Pyrrha the entire time I noticed that you were keeping an eye at anything that might attack both from a long distance and from your teams rear, Jaune you have an eye for positioning your team right where they have to be and being able to speak to people, however, you need a lot of training,'' Naotsugu said to them pointing out their flaws and strong points.

That night Jaune took the first hot bath he had since he first arrived, this new world was strange but he knew hunters trained in dangerous places, his sisters told him all about it, how their schools made them fight Grimm and spar with their classmates.

He closed his eyes and let the feeling of the hot water take him away, he didn't allow himself to wonder how his family would react to him missing or how his mother would break down crying, maybe his father would drink himself to sleep, like the day Jaunes grandfather died.

Jaunes dad never drank, not even when everyone else did.

''If you stay in here too long you will end up passing out.'' Scar said as he lowered himself into the bath.

Jaune didn't say anything he just kept his eyes closed for a long moment just enjoying the hot water,

''Scar we're in a guild house, a place only Adventurers are known to be able to own,'' Jaune said.

''Yeah and with it, we now carry a heavy burden, the people expect us to both protect and guide them through hard times…. You've seen the same thing as me, the Adventurers outright dismiss the fact that they are nobles and simply continue their lives along the people.''

''However this isn't true, everyone looks up to them, merchants look to even the lowest Adventurer as if he was some kind of noble or person with power and they should from the stories people tell, they can do just about anything'' Scar said.

''Not only that, we're all expected to protect kings and even be able to speak to princesses if we want to. Imagine the castles-balls -elegant dinners and special armors we will see.'' Pyrrha added.

Jaune slammed himself into the bath completely caught off by Pyrrha's voice.

''Relax I'm in the room next to you.'' Pyrrha said before adding'' and yes I'm taking a bath.''

''Would you like me to wash your hair?'' a woman asked Jaune.

Jaune nearly jumped, however, he quickly turned to look at Scar and saw that he already had someone washing his hair for him, he hesitated for a moment and tried to calm himself down, after all, he was completely naked and from where the woman was, she could see everything.

The only thing Jaune felt was a slightly cold shampoo touching his head before he melted into the woman's hands, she had the hands of an angel, if Jaune was honest he didn't know what to do anymore, the only thing he wanted to do was prove he could be a huntsman,but they didn't exist here and now he was training to be an Adventurer.

Adventurers fought monsters and helped people the same thing Huntsman did so maybe he could prove himself here, still none of that mattered right now all Jaune cared about was how good the woman's hands were.

However, when the woman stopped she kissed Jaune on the forehead and whispered to his ear that if he ever needed company for the night all he had to do was say so. Jaune felt his brain short circuit at that moment and the woman left giggling.

''Sweet words strong venom, that woman would have killed you if you were alone.'' Scar said.

''What do you mean?''Jaune asked him.

''No one becomes so physically weak in any woman's hands, the shampoo had pion in it. It seems that we are still being trained, tell me Pyrrha are you awake or do we have to kill whoever is over there?''Scar asked.

''So it just has to be a woman no matter who it is and he falls heads over heels for her,'' Pyrrha said her voice sounded irritated for some reason. ''But yes the shampoo has some poison in it, it's not a lot but enough that if you're exposed to it you'll develop resistance to it.'' Pyrrha answers Scar.

''We should leave, there is supposed to be a warm meal expecting us.'' Scar said as he got up from the water.

They walked into what seemed like a giant hall where a small table was set, the room was dark with only the area around the table being llt. There were four plates and enough food to feed them all three times over.

''We thought it was best for you three to get to know each other better and to learn how it is to b around one another, you'll meet the rest of the guild tomorrow,'' Naotsugu said as he sat down, he no longer wore his armor , now he was dressed in a gray shirt and black pants.

''So dig in.''

They did just that and slowly all three of them were throwing themselves at the food like it might get up and run away, Scar tore into the shrimp-fish-soda and every type salad around him. Pyrrha she was waist deep in ribs - she drank down both the yellow and pudding, while both the wine and turkey legs somehow vanished, one moment they were there the next they were gone. Jaune for his part he was eating all of the pizza-grape soda-cake-crawfish and burgers.

All the while Naotsugu smiled as he ate his soup and drank his beer smiling, thinking to himself this was his team.

[][]

][][]  
One by one the three slowly walked into the living room and fell onto either the couch or on the floor, none of the three could or even dared to walk up the stairs to the rooms they all had waiting for them, they were just so full.

Naotsugu simply smiled and began to put blankets on all of them, the others weren't going to help him, these three were his problem. People would normally complain about him leaving a teenage girl with an older man and a teen boy, but the sad reality was that if she couldn't defend herself she wouldn't survive.

He looked at the three sleeping forms and wondered if Jaune would still have the same hopeful innocent look, if Scar would still be as arrogant and cold, Naotsugu looked at Pyrrha and briefly wondered what her story was, the girl looked at Jaune as if she wanted to throw herself at him, yet something was holding her back. The girl had a troubled look, yet she put her feelings aside when the moment of action came, this team if it held would be an alright one between Scar and Pyrrha, Jaune would eventually be better trained.

Scar was an ex-soldier and Pyrrha whatever she was, the girl was obviously heavily rained, the nea- perfect combination of experience and raw talent, however, neither one of them was a leader and that's where Jaune came in. The boy had what it took but it was covered in a wall of self-doubt and a lifetime of experience being the underdog, not to mention he wasn't really trained, he held onto his sword and shield, but that was it.

Still, he positioned his team where they needed to be, took advantage of their strengths, planned ahead even as things were happening around him and put himself in between his team and whatever danger was in front of them, whenever he did something that he himself didn't agree with.

Naotsugu looked at them and closed his eyes they were going to need the last member, someone that can attack in a long range or cult at least add something to the team, Pyrrha was both midrange and close range, Scar is strictly close range but he could be given a gun and that way taking full advantage of his experience as a soldier.

Jaune, it was easy to know what the boy would be in the future a close-range fighter ither a tank like himself or something else, either way, it would be something close range. The team needed a healer or someone that could use magic just in case.

Naotsugu rubbed his eyes he didn't think things thru, when he chose to mentor a team from where he stood none of them showed any skill of knowing how to cook anything, hell boiling water was needed if they were sleeping out in the cold and from what eye witnesses said all of his team was seen sleeping near areas where either lots of people were gathered, had a hot wall near had avoided this by simply erasing the wind and somehow didn't die from the lack of air, that must be because of his strange abilities.

Still, Naotsugu couldn't help but return to the dining room, the truth about this whole thing was in reality something….In all honesty Naotsugu didn't like it but it needed to be done, there were monsters running around and not the kind that had fangs and claws, people were running around somewhere simply living their lives, others they were trying to start their own empires, conquering already existing ones, hell some of them went as far as to start building kingdoms inside dungeons.

It wasn't that they were doing anything bad, but from what the Americans said the people of this world didn't match the Adventurers in power, that didn't mean that they were defenseless, there were magic swords and spells.

In essence, this new generation would be nothing more than a police force and search and destroy teams. Now even before the teams even began to form the various guilds decided to do something that was both cruel and effective.

A team that had no real understanding of how things were done by the Adventurers and the kingdoms, another team that was composed of adventurers, it was no mystery that a lot of people had already killed before, that was their job. The last team would be a mixture of the last two,however, this one would deal with people from the other side of the wall, they were meant for delicate situations.

I was cruel because they would be sending these kids out into the world with no real knowledge about how things were done, things were drastically different from city to city or village to village.

The new teams that would be sent out would have to be made of people that held morals similar to the Adventurers own, however that same team needed to be diverse enough that they all held skills that could help each team member, but it needed to be functional enough that if something happened the team members could rely on themselves to get out of trouble.

There were times that no one could ever reach you and save you.

The Adventure teams that would be sent out was meant to deal with any monster that might be running around, technology- magick and more were somethings that could be traded only the adventurers could make any kinds of deals that dealt with these things and should the new group promised anything, that was their problem they held no such authority.

The last group, the mixed group this was the dangerous one if Naotsugu had to put it simply his as an execution team. Naotsugu stopped himself as he found that somehow he was about to lift up the bottle of wine, he knew what the guilds were planning or better said preparing for.

There was no way that any group of people could be kept safe if a hostile group was near them and a lot of the Adventurers didn't have what it took to kill a person and live with that guilt, in essence, this was the beginning of an army.

Naotsugu looked at the wine bottle and took one deep drink and wondered who he had to add to the team, it would have to be someone that hadn't been able to function in one of the other teams and that was already a handicap, considering it spoke wonders about the person's character.

[][]

[]  
Brandon Stark, felt like he was falling... no he felt as if he was somehow flying, but he didn't understand how or why.

With every moment the lingering sound of the wind became louder and louder until they were an incomprehensible ball of noise that didn't leave and threatened to drive him insane.

Then just like that, the voices and the sounds were gone.

He remembered seeing a man and a woman, they were naked and seemed to be playing, but he couldn't remember what else.

"The things I do for love." Brandon heard and he felt his breath catch in his chess, in a way that stopped him from even screaming.

Brandon's eyes widened as he was pulled to the distant land in the shadows and saw a city engulfed in war, creatures and people fought of twisted monsters, all so a small force could kill whatever magical abomination controlled the monsters.

Brandon felt his eyes burn, as what looked like a star suddenly ignited itself and just like that, the city by the shadow was no more. All that stood was another city, still covered in war.

Brandon saw a crow with three eyes look to him and as the animal spoke, he felt himself be pulled by the world.

"Fly." It's said, as the animal opened its strangely formed mouth.

Brandon saw the ships of the Ironborn, sail back to their islands each ship held what looked like a small mountain of gold.

The world spun and he saw a small fight, between the Ironborn and a lot of strangely cloth people. The world spun again and the people told the Ironborn to stand on top of a scale made of two cut trees.

Every single person was eight and their weight was not equaled in gold, no they were repaid with twice the amount of gold. For they did this twice.

In the land of Sothorios, the wild man and beast men now worship, the strangely cloth people and red knights.

Brandon could see the corpses of several creatures that nearly made him scream, they were wrong, they were twisted informs they shouldn't be, but something told Brandon that this was they were.

Brandon realised that the world was nolonger spinning and that he was just falling a gain.

He flew past the great wall in the north and passed the various magical kingdom's that exited in it.

He saw how monsters of all kinds fought for control, he saw the White Walkers fight against green creatjres, that screamed waaaa,, as they charged at the army of the dead.

He saw the Giants sit and talk amongst themselves, in their ancient tung, he could not understand.

Finally Brandon found himself at the edge of the world and saw the crow call to him once again.

"Fly." It said, as Brandon saw the corpses of dead seers impaled by strange black spikes.

However even as the spikes came closer and closer Brandon could see that even in the heart of winter and in the edge of the world, something was fighting.

As a spike was about to pierce his heart, Brandon woke gasping for air.

[][]

The cold wind of the north clawed it's way into his room only kept away by the blankets he had on him and fire that was light nearby.

His pet wolf watched over him, like a knight protecting his Lord.

Brandon tried to remember what had happened and why did he fined himself in his bed, he knew he wasn't in it a moment ago.

He remembered his strange dream and for some reason, he could remember falling but that was it.

Brandon tried to get up, yet when he tried to move his feet he found that they wouldn't answere. Brandon's heart began to race, not fully understanding what was happening, he felt his vision blur, as tears began to fall from his eyes, as he slowly realized he could not move.

All of a sudden a ball of fur thru itself at him and it's warm furs- gentle breathing and weight somehow all convined in to a near perfect hug.

His wolf was comforting him.

Brandon attempted to think of something else, anything else just to not think or feel what he was thinking and feeling, just so he didn't feel so ...so crippled.

He remembered his dream and the sight of strange short harry men, with strong bodies, meatiolng others simellar to themselves.

They met on an island where the only light was that of lanterns that burned whale fat. They met with people their same size or shorter, be remembered how they set sail to the nearby lands and dug the precious metals from the land.

Brandon felt his heart slow and his tears slowly stop coming even if he was still breathing heavily.

He let his mind wonder just a bit, there was no one here to comfort him, no one human anyways.

He remembered the greate ships made of strange materials set sail into the unknown seas, whether they returned or not he did not know, yet he wondered if they would find anything at all.

Finally Brandon felt himself under some self control, that he finally stoped criying.

"Guards!" Brandon called, but there was no answere.

He called to.a servant again there was no and were, finally he called to his personal friend and waited however there was no answer.

Brandon felt himself break down inside, whatever walls he had eagerly set up were falling. However a thought came to him, he didn't like it, in fact he hated it.

The high king had come, there for everyone was attempting to him, no wonder his personal friend had ignored him. He was being forced to be the high prince's friend.

Brandon made sure to remind himself, to have the boy disciplined so he never left his side again.

Brandon exhaled and gently hugged his wolf, he would be left alone until someone decided to check up on him.

Unbeknownst to Brandon however events had occurred while he had been asleep, few people remained that were his relatives and those that did were far to occupied or to young to fully understand the events that had been set in motion.

[][]

A maidcame in after a while, she was old much older then the ones he knew. The woman carried a tray filled with warm water yet, the moment her eyes met his own she called several guards, telling them to get the master.

An old man walked into Brandon's room and checked to see how he was feeling, unfortunately the moment Brandon told the man that he couldn't move his legs, the man did not show any hint of surprise.

Brandon realized why just by looking at the man, they had expected him to die and if that wasnt the case, they never expected him to walk again.

The master told him about the events that had occurred, how his half brother John Snow had already left with his uncle Bejamin Stark in order to join the nights watch.

How his father and two sisters left with the high king and how his mother and two of her most trusted guards followed after them.

Right now the only family he had was a two year old younger brother and his older brother Robb Stark to a company him.

No he Brandon knew he was soon, the job of a Lord was a difficult one and the time his father spent with him was precious indeed but it was far between and his baby brother he was just an infant.

Brandon could only cry, even as he restrained himself so he wouldn't appear weak, something he ultimately failed at.

[]Change[][]

Shiroe the leader of the Adventurer Gud Log Horizon sat near his table copiying the various maps he had aquiered, updating and marking the various dungens-castles -kingdoms boarders - where the monsyers now made their homes and where the varius people now lived.

He rubbed his eyes, he felt exhausted he had been working almost none stop, his various friends and contacts had been equally ocupide stabilizing a decent echonomy and organizing all of the chaos.

It was obius that whatever had happened had brought them and others to this new world. Thankfully the Adventurers had done something like this before and that was way maid this situation even more painful.

Any hope for the Adventurers of ever returning to earth was gone, still more then half didn't want to go back and the other half had started making new lives and leaving their old ones behind.

He stopped writing when word had reached him from one of the Americans, they had whipped the slate clean.

According to him, they had found somethin ... Something evil, something that was better to never be spoken of, less it's mention somehow reach the abominations ears.

Shiroes tired expression hardened, what could cause an Adventurer to not want to fight, out of fear.

Adventurers could simply respawn, so whatever the Americans had found, must have been something best left behind undisturbed.

" I find it hard to belive,, that even after knowing and seeing what we can do, you would still try something like this." Shirley said as several bodies fell from the ceiling.

All of them were dead, all of them commited suicide when they realized they were about to be captured.

A single injured man? Stood in front of him.

"Devil behind glasses, I know of you and the power you hold. Your brothers in the land of shadows have done what should not be possible, we can not, we will not let you..."The man fell dead.

"It seemed we have made quite a few enemies." Shiroe said to a small figure that dropped from the ceiling, Akatsuki his friend and personal guard.

"My Lord one managed to get away..."Akatsuki hesitated to say something else.

"...My Lord he looked like you." She told Shiroe.

Shiroe simply felt his eyes harden with rage, if there was one thing no adventurer would forgive was the stealing of ones own face, their facial appearance was one of the few things that reminded them of who the once were.

It was almost by instinct, but Shiroe sent out the warning to every adventurer he knew, instructing to alert everyone else.

[][]

The alert was picked up by everyone Shiroe knew and spread to everyone they knew, it wasn't long before every adventurer was out searching for the injured assassin.

They found him a half an hour later, torn apart by a man who used twin swords attached to chains that were strapped to his arms.

A small boy claiming to be the man's son, said that the man had attacked them and that they had only defended themselves.

The corpses face began to change, no longer was it a broken bloody mess, no longer was it even male. It was a woman, a dead woman now, her body was nothing more than loosely held together peace of meat.

Like it or not, this incident sent out a ripple effect amongst the people. Even tho the monsters may not be able to set foot in the towns,, there were those that only wanted to do harm.

No one dared to attack the Adventurers, there was no reason to, however, that didnt mean some one something wouldnt try. This meant securety meeded to be strengthen and so many that held experience in the art of combat, the chose not to become adventurers began to patrol all on their own.

They called themselves the Free Guard, for no one payed them, they simply did this because they didn't want tho lose those they held dear. Perhaps it was their reluctance to lose what little of their worlds came with them, or the simple desire of being able to control something but the Free Guard members grew quickly.

Slowly a kind of normality passed, yet again humanity survived by adapting and overcoming it's environment

So just like that the days passed and the Adventurers organized a small event, it wasn't anything dangerous. ... Atleast by their standards.

All the participants had to do was reach a large tower made of ice, built by combining the environment with magic and reach the top of the tower, either from the inside of the tower , climing up the tower sides or simply flying to the top.

All the while overcoming any obstacles that had been set up to make things a little more interesting more than one Adventurer would act as a guardian stopping the participants from reaching the top.

The higher the participants went, the stronger the Adventurers they would encounter.

This would be a kind of team building experience, but it was also meant to test the teams nature. How, the teams were encouraged to stop each other from reaching the highest point of the tower.

This also helped anyone with a good set of skills, but hadn't fit in any team, find people they could work with, however loosely that might be.

Shiroe was left inspecting paperwork documents from several kingdom's had come in. Many simply wanted their products and get their respective territories known by the people.

Ever since the insedent two days ago, communication between the kingdom's had become a main priorwty and that meant he was once again stuck doing paperwork.

He read the report Silver Sword had sent in, an agreement between the Free people and the mountain tribes had been made along with the kingdomSilver Sword protected.

In exchange for the tribes not to tell anyone about the kingdom, aswell as not taking anyone against their will and providing help when times of war came. Silver Sword would provide food- water - warm cloths and shelter during the long winters and the tribes times of need.

It was a simple enough exchange, except just like every other place more town's and creatures had shown up and so the deal was stretched out to mean that any group protected by silver sword would all agree to the same condithions.

[][][] speech changed [][][]

[][]

Silver Sword was stretched thin in more ways than one, fortuanally the guild had some help, but in the grand scheme of things it wasn't much.

First there was the situation with the economy, primarily the fact that everyone had their own version of it.

Some used silver- others paper bills and the grand majority used gold. Then there was the thing that made the currency truly matter, it was the fact that it had to be usable in the other ares.

At the end things came down to a strange mix Silver would be the metal that was most expensive considering how rare it was, gold would remain the standard and paper bills were more like I owe you slips.

It was a confusing thing, some monsters that died left gold floating around them, but now the monsters corpses didnt simply vanish.

This meant that people could find gold just littering the forest or the sorrounding ice covered lands and mountain's.

There was one major issue now, however, with every new species came a new territory. People that just wanted to keep their families safe, flooded near the areas the Guild and the knights of the kingdom protected.

Some even had their own defense force.

For the most part people kept to themselves, but there are people that only live to do bad things... and even if the knights or the guild tried to stop them.

The people would eventually take matters into their own hands, a man that stole food was left to starve near the wall that separated the lands everyone showed up in, with the lands on the other side.

There is no food there for miles.

A woman that cheated on her husband was taken to a Brothel and. ...

The examples went on and on, the problem was that nearly everyone agreed tho some punishment were extreme, they kept the crazies in check.

Religion was a big issue every guild- town- kingdom and village had to deal with, however somehow an unspoken agreement was made.

Don't judge us until you understand how- what and why we worship and we leave you alone.

Things were going as smoothly as possible all things considering, the guilds now had apprentices from the many displaces people that came with them.

The only reason the Adventurers were handling things so smoothly, was considering they all had to do something like this before and that meant people looked to them for guidance and some even went as far to truly to a few adventurers.

Even tho those very adventures said they weren't Gods, people did it regardless, their reasons were simple.

Adventurers can summon creatures that even skilled mages have difficult controlling- no adventurer stays dead- adventurers repetedlt fight of creatures that even powerful beeings would die if they fought and so on.

More than once people would take deadly I'll family members and considering the amount of healing magic learned already, they left with a family member that was in perfect health.

More than once they considered simply not helping people, but those eyes filled with desperation, broke most adventurers hearts.

Now a new problem had come up, someone had attempted to assassinate Shiroe, the leader of the Guild Log Horizon, when word got out figures were pointed elsewhere.

Things were only stopped when a new guard was made with people of every village and kingdom, still this was only temporary tensions were rising and eventually there would be a confrontation.

Whether it was the cave people and the mountain men, against the Dwarphs that now inhabit the mountains.

The people on the other side of the wall that want access to the forest that have plenty of food and animals or the many kinds of species that now live next to each other.

Things were not going to settle down for a long time, not until people became comfortable with their new situation.

[][]

Inside one of the many Work Houses where the Adventurers- the Free people and other individuals gather to find work for the day week or month, the loud voices of several people could be heard.

Exitment filled the various occupants as they anxiously awaited for the chance to prove their skills and know their ranks.

The work houses we'e just old abandoned buildings that had been cleaned out and new furniture put in.

In all honesty it was amazing just how quickly the work houses had changed. They all had their own unique nature to them considering how people tended to gather, perhaps it was the kinds of people that gathered or simply the way people act around one another but the work houses now belonged to certain groups.

There was the merchant house, where merchants- farmers- knitters- fishermen and beast tamers gather along those that sold medicine- weapons- technology and magic tools that people used.

They all gathered to see what was the over all price of things and to secure contracts that gareteed them work for a while.

There was the pleasure hose, one could find everithing they wanted to simply enjoy themselves there. It was unique to the other houses considering it actually was several buildings loosely put together.

Sleeping/getting away from things- whores- drinks and foods of all kinds and so on was all apart of it. There was even a daycare that had several minatour and werewolf guards, no one would harm the children.

There were more of ours like the militant house where knights and all kinds of regimented groups gathered.

However the most common of all was the work house where all kinds of people gathered. The name remained simply because no one knew what to call it, so no one bothered to change it.

Scar drank from a large glass, his beer was as cold as the outside, he didn't care about all the noise , no his mind was consented on other things.

He and his team weren't able to greet the rest of the members of the guild considering the assassination attempt and just how cought up everyone was in tightening security.

Then there was the other thing, they were still one member short, supposedly a team is four people, so they were already handycaped from the beginning.

Cheers filled the room as a woman with long red hair, wearing an armored bikini defeated a centaur in an arm wresseling contest.

The woman raised her cup high, celebrating her victory before punching a man who have her but. The woman said something along the lines of. "If you want to have me, you have to beat me." or something.

Scar simply ignored it all and continued with his drink, to think that something like this could exist, almost seemed like a dream.

Looking around Scar finally let himself realize this was his life now and he needed to learn how to live it.

He saw a woman with long brown hair and pointed brown wolf ears drink her beer, as a man with silver hair counted his coins wondering how much he would end up spending.

A woman that was completely covered in fur hugged tightly a young man who tried to resist the urge to look at the cat woman's large, nearly exposed breast.

Small children ran around wearing odd armies, each of them use some form of magic.

The walls showed papers with work that needed to be done. There were several men and who had at their sides woman that were with child, the woman's bellies were large and showed that they were soon to be do, to give birth.

Still Scar could smell it, the combination of iron-milk and more.

Things around this area were peaceful, but that didn't mean it was the same everywhere else.

There was a reason why people were gathering to these areas and it's wasn't the food and warm houses.

Scar wondered if his two companions would someday have to kill, they were both so innocent,... no he couldn't think that way they were now adventurers in training.

One day they would have to kill...would they be hunted by their actions or would they jump head first into senseless killing, somuch so that they actually liked it.

Still Scar drank his beer and enjoyed thesounds of everyone loudly laughing.

[][]

The sounds slowly mixed in with one another, even as someone began to play their gitar lazyle at first like if someone had forced them to it.

Yet the music began to speed up and gain more rhythm as other instruments bound in with their own unique sounds.

Their owners enthusiasm seemed to mix in with the music itself and added to everyone's enjoyment.

Unfortuanally for Pyrrha she couldnt fully enjoy the situation, the reason was simple she somehow found herself in a drinking contest with her partner Jaune and a pair of brothers and their dates.

At first she thought they were drinking some strange flavored juice, then she realized her mistake or better said she heard her mistake.

A group of construction workers said how amazed they were, considering that everyone in the contest had drunken four cups each.

The drink was a kind of style alcohol, you didn't feel it while you were sitting down but the moment you stood up, it was lights out.

Finally the first cup was placed on the table and one of the two brothers, placed the mug upside down saying he had had enough, before he and his girlfriend went up stairs to the room they had rented for the night.

Pyrrha felt her heart grow in fear as her cup was filled again and again and again until the other one left.

Finally she could put this behind her she thought, atleast the drinks didn't have any effect on her she though, nothing would happen she thought.

She thought wrong, the moment she stood up, was the moment the world began to spin, the last thing she saw was Jaune stretching his hand out to catch her.

Scar heard the two bodies falling even before they stood up, stupid kids didn't know how to drink and yet they tried to drink Dwarphs under the table.

He managed to get people away from the two drunk idiots by showing his guild badge and showing theirs, somehow this granted him a room to put the two.

So he carried them upstairs, they both stank of alcohol, one room, one bed and two idiots, if anything happens that was their problem, they were at the age for thece kinds of mistakes.

Few know about the housing situation, primarily the fact that they have relent internal heating, the thing is people's body temperatures rise when drunk.

However, the armor Jaune and Pyrrha wore is weighted down for added strength, so from time to time people would hear the sounds of something hitting the floor.

One peace of armor at a time, until the only thing their owner wore was the cloths underneath and soon after not even that.

So the day went on until it was closing time, was it the fact that people didn't have anything better to do at the moment or the simple fact that gambling was easy.

Regardless, people began to place bets on who was making all the noise one by one, the rooms were left, until only those paid for the night or more remained.

For the rest of the night, no one would speak of the two teens that walked down the stairs with bright red faces that couldn't even look at eachother. Perhaps it was out of sheer respect for what was clearly the twos first time or the simple fact that many gave the young man thumbs up, for his conquest.

Regardless of what the reason was the results were the same, gossip spread like wild fire and a wise wolf ended up with a sack filled with gold and silver.

[][]

Speech change

A small council, or should it be said a small gathering of men, sat drinking, several fires light all around them pprovided the light for what would otherwise be a completly dark building.

They compared notes resent and ancuent, each man searched for words- markungs- actions and so on, jut to find any connection to the strange events that were occurring.

Sailors spoke of greate battles they borewhitnes to and a few who for whatever reason had even btought back drawings of what saw.

They said that the fidh men were at war with creatures that had the bottoms of fish and the top halfs of men.

They spoke of knights that lived for the thrill of battle, these very men armed the sailors with strang machines that spat lead. They jurnied into uncharted waters and fought of creatures that men have never seen.

They spoke of a mad captain, who started with but a single ship and bow controled thousands.

"They care not for land, for their kingdom is in the sea." They said.

As the men searched for whatever they were looking for, they spoke of the events currently going on.

Ned Stark had sent his two daughter's back to the north with their mother, only after he had killed his oldest daughters wolf. I was a small thing, more of a dog than a wolf.

The queen had not cared, infact she semmed to be amused, considering that the Lord of the North now saw his old friend the King with eyes of suspicion.

However the King Rober Barathean, had little choice, the youngest daughter had hurt the prince and that was a serious crime.  
Even if the monster deserved it, it was ither kill the girl or kill the animal that did the deed or something far- far worse.

The creacks made by the wood breaking under the heat of the fire semed welcomed by the men, who somehow understood that this simple act of mercy would undoubtedly bring problems in the near feature.

Still the men worked and began to dig thru information brough in from other lands.

The Dothraki had been attacked by a group of five people, a woman that wore a servant atire and fought with two shields- a man that wore a strang green colored suit, tgat covered him drom head to toe and fought with two swords.  
A woman that used a pair of metal gauntlets and wore almost no cloths, a girl with a massuve hammer that seemed to have an over welming amount of energy and a young man that used a pair of small daggers that shot fire.

This news was interesting, for they had attacked the Dothraki main city and had emerged victorious.

What could wield shuch power, that even some of the most feared savages would be defeated by simply five people, no five monsters.

The mens eyes turned to the shadow and remembered what their spys had said, a city where half beast- men and magical creatures had suddenly comeforth.

They spoke of peace, but when they saw what was happening in the city by the shadow, they brought diwn a star and eraced everithing, no trace was left of the acursed city, not even the oily black stone.

The new city that glittlers like a star now stands betwen the lands where the light touches and the blacknes of the shadow.

The men spoke of how the Iron islands had suddenly come into power of somuch gold that they now had the metal simply laying around, some even whent asfar as to decorate their ships with it.

Its said that the Lannisters now turn their eyes to the lands of the south, to the cursed lands, wgere a city has suddenly comeforth. The queen there is said to be very beuriful, yet she is also said to have long black hair and on her head a pair of fox ears and a long black fox tail.  
Her eyes are said to glitter, further adding to her elegance and beuty, but most of all, it is said that more of those strange creatures call that strange kindom home.

Something the men seached, they could not they would not accept that they had failed, there had to be something,.

Yet the one thing that they came up with was the twin tailed comet, tgat now flew in the sky and the strange dreams they all now had, whenever they slept.

Gods of a kinds, fought eachother for dominion of the worlds and if any tried to force the mortals of the world strang beings stood against them.

Finally the men were all exausted, they could find nothing and atlast they looked to the last peace of information. The lands beyond the north had suddenly become green and all sorts of animals now ramed the lands, aswell of several other creatures that now held their own kingdoms.

Sadly it was their closest place to investigate, so the younges and one of their more trubleing members would be sent to investigate, if he died then so be it, if he lived even half baked information was better than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning was cold and if one was to call it freezing they wouldn't have been wrong, still, Pyrrah found herself walking through the rapidly growing town, there was no reason for it, not an important one at least., yet her mind was filled with thoughts about the night before.

"What had happened?" "Had they really done the act?" And "How should the two-act around each other?" But her mind always returned to the same question over and over again. "Should I tell him about, the him I knew before?"

These thoughts ran circles inside her mind, so much so that Pyrrah was completely unable to get a single moment of sleep the night before, so she ended up simply laying on her bed for the entire night, just staring at the ceiling of her room. At the end she decided to walk around the town, simply to try and clear her mind.

It was amazing but the town was perhaps truly becoming a city, not just in name but in actual size and shape, the city had not stopped people continued to arrive following the many lights that looked like stars from far away. Wagons that had entire families sleeping inside them, taking advantage of the heating built for the people that recently arrived.

Merchants had taken turns in order to maximize profit, those that had their stores open during the day closed allowing those that wanted or had the means to take advantage of the fact that not everyone slept or had the luxury to sleep during the night.

As Pyrrah walked and listened to the world around she noticed that right before her eyes ice began to form around several of the building roofs, then she began to hear a woman's voice singing a song she had never heard before and Pyrrah found herself walking towards the direction where the woman's voice came from.

(I do not own this song and yes it has been changed "All around me are familiar faces, worn ought places, worn ought faces. Bright and early their daily races, going nowhere their tears see filling up their glasses. With no expression, I want to drown my sorrow, for there's no tomorrow, no tomorrow."

The voice belonged to a young woman that had long brown hair a fluffy long brown tail and a pair of would ears with the same shade of brown fur covering them. She had a thin figure and compared to the man with silver hair she looked almost like a child in comparison to his elder looking appearance and hight.

She wore a black coat over a long green dress and as for reasons Pyreah could or better said would never understand, the young woman seemed to almost sparkle last the sun began to rise in the background.

The woman ears moved at the sound of Pyrrahs armored boots crushing the snow as she walked. "My my, if it isn't the maiden who's lovemaking shook the tavbern ceiling. I have to say your sex calade made me quite a bit of money." The woman said as she looked at Pyrrah.

Pyrrah felt her face heat up at the woman's remarks but don't the less she looked at the woman's small figure and noticed something few people would ever see. The woman had positioned herself in a way, that if the matter was needed, the would be able to throw herself into battle in a second.

The fact that she had done so, in the time Lyrrah had walked up to them and she had greeted Pyrrah, spoke about the woman's experience and the incredible amount of danger she presented at the moment.

"Ah, I smell the sent of a maiden in love and the sense of doubt with a hint of shame mixed in." The woman said as her bare feet touched the snow, how Pyrrah hadn't noticed the woman was on a wagon was perhaps sighs of how distracted she really was.

"Now what? Does he like me? Will, he bore of me? Am I just a loose woman and such thoughts perhaps? The woman said as she began to circle Pyrrah like a would looking for an opening to strike at its prey.

" Perhaps it's a carefully guarded secret you wish to keep from him? A husband to be? A lover or is it something that happened because of the night before, heavens only knows how many different kinds of people are in the world now."

"Those from the past, others from other worlds, some from the future and people that never were." The woman's said as she walked back toward the man was with her, he remained seated in the wagon, not really bothering to care about their conversation.

"How?" Pyrrah began only for the woman to cut her off.

"I'm Holo the Wise Wolf, a simple case of dimensional transfer won't frighten someone such aas me, however this one, on the other hand, was scared of his boots, but for reasons that don't involve dying." Holo said to Pyrrah.

"I'll take a while guess, that boy you slept with, you wanted to be with him but he died and after you found yourself in this world, you became close and fulfilled your desire to be with him. Now you're wondering if you should reveal the past you two had or never had."

"Something around that line?" Holo asked Pyrrah.

"I...I died and then I was here, but the him now, is the him who... Who I met before we started to know each other." Pyrrah struggled to speak her mind, but for some reason, the words wouldn't come out properly.

"I see." The Holk said as she walked up to the silver hair man state don the wagon, oddly enough she had begun to mover her hips seductively, while her tail and hair made her every move seem as if they were graceful, somehow all of this made her feminine nature come out more.

"The him you speak of is mother man that isn't the man you know now, they may have started the same but they have different roads. One you learned and fell in love with, the other you are beginning to know and have slept with."

"The question here isn't which is the real him, but which man do you stay with. The man you died in front of or the man you are projecting your feelings towards." Holo said before the silver-haired man, placed both hands on her waist and carried her on to the main.

Holo gave a playful scream and her face covered in a bright smile but the man began to speak long before she had stopped laughing.

"I'll ask you a few questions, is that okay with you." Tha man said as he looked at Pyrrah who just looked at him.

"What do you feel for this man? The truth is we might never go back to our worlds and if what you say is try, well your dead in your original world. The you from there is gone."

"Second, do you think you can live with the memory of the man you left behind and in turn leave the people you cared about, because in the end he had the face of someone you knew"

"My last question, why does he have to know. No man cares about a woman's past lovers, as long as we don't know and we never find out. We don't care."

"Listen, the sun is up and we have to start getting ready to sell our merchandise, but try and find some answers to help you with your thoughts." The silver hair man said before uncovering the wagon, revealing several furs of different kinds of animals Pyrrah had never seen before.

(Character change Jaune of Arc.)

It was a free day meaning that they could do whatever they wanted, the reason being was that an argument had started between the Elves, Humans, Fanus and Dwarfs working in the main building for the Adventurer exams."

Apparently, no one had any trouble with building the rod leading to the tower and filling it up with all sorts of dangerous creatures, but when if came to the tower itself the arguments began.

No one had any problem with making the tower resistant but breakable. The problems began with all of the traps and mechanisms with the parts of the tower that each group worked on. The issue was that when one group made something great, another group would try to outdo them and somewhere along the way, the tower was actually almost indestructible now.

Normally this wasn't an issue, but this was an exam for people that might be adventurers, apparently, the adventurers who were the strongest of the entire group had effectively told everyone that enough was enough and that the tower needed to be completed.

Everyone said no. The dwarfs argued that because this was the first exam to ever be made, the tower needed to be made to last for years to come, the elves argued that elegance and secrets needed to be built in, so surprises would keep the new adventurers always on their feet.

The Faunus made all sorts of statements that the tower needed to be able to grow and shrink depending of the skills of the people going up the tower. As for the Humans they were simply fed up with everyones arguing, a time limit had been given and that time limit was growing to close soon.

Unfortunately, Pyrrah had gone somewhere, early in the morning so it was just him and Scar walking around, seeing what was going on around town.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked around simply trying to past the time Jaune couldn't help but feel uneasy next to Scars towering figure, it was strange really. Jaune was nowhere near the man's skill when it came to combat yet for whatever reason Lord Naotsugu had made him team captain instead.

Just by walking next to the man Jaune could see the difference, Scar was confident when he moved every step was firmly placed like if the man didn't have a shred of doubt in him, not only that Jaune couldn't compare to Scar when it came to raw power.

The proof was in the way the fought Jaune needed his shield, armor, and sword, Scar, on the other hand, didn't need any of that, no the man used his bare hands, this spoke wonders about the man's skill and his ability to come out of a fight alive.

As he thought about this Jaune couldn't help getting distracted and as a direct result, he slowed down his pace, so as he looked at Scar's muscular back hat was currently covered with a thick yellow jacket. Slow the sounds of the town he had slowly become adjusted to began to vanish and Jaune realized they had wondered to one of the roads people were using to arrive at the broken city.

As Jaune looked around he noticed that wagons, vehicles or even animals that people rode on began to arrive. No that wasn't right the people hadn't stopped arriving, in fact, Jaune had never been in this part of the city, most of the training or people living in the city were in another part of the city.

Children an around chasing one another, as infants cried while their mother's desperately tried to keep them warm. Knights, soldiers and warriors Jaune had never seen before walked around keeping an eye on things making sure that no crimes were being committed.

Hot food was being given to those that had recently arrived, the line was long and it was only getting longer, no that wasn't right there were several lines and more food was arriving to feed the people.

Knights and what looked like their rulers kept the snow away by staying under a tent and keeping a fire burning in the center of the tent. Normally this wouldn't have been out of the ordinary, but the thing was, each tent had a different flag or emblem on it.

After them, several tents skilled with people laying in beds and had different doctors and healers walking between each of them.

"I heard that, the Adventurers had rounded up the nearest towns and city's from all over the place, considering what the Adventurers considered a short distance meant that several hundred miles were covered, but apparently it wasn't enough." Scar said as he walked in front of Jaune.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked Scar.

"Last night when you two were having your fun, I heard stories from the people drinking around us, according to what I could understand there are entire city's lost out in the snow-covered mountains." Scar said as his footsteps crushed the snow while he walked.

"From what I've heard Captain, there are a couple of city's and even some kingdoms out in the snow that still have people living in them. They either are made of refugees from the nearby places that gathered because they were looking for a safe place to live or out of sheer desperation."

"Those city's or kingdoms are here only because the adventurers have a reputation of controlling power and resources no one else can." Scar said as he walked, however, he never bothered to look back.

"But the adventurers hardly ever leave the areas they've secured, there are too many people for them to really move out at the moment," Jaune said to Scar as he tried to understand the man's words.

"And yet when they do, they have brought down mountains, brought back rare metals no one could ever reach and if what some people say is true, they have killed Gods out of sheer spite."

"Imagine being given the locations of rare metals or the corps of an animal that can feed an entire city for days out of that one animal alone. Those people are here to secure trade deals and resources." Ecar said as his head turned to look towards his right.

Jaune turned and he saw a girl with long white hair, who wore a long white dress that slowly became a light blue as Jaune looked down, on her right hip was a white almost silver rapier. Yet as Jaune looked at her be couldn't help but feel like the girls light blue eyes seemed almost released to see him.

Yet as she walked closer she slowly took notice that unlike Jaune Scar had completely stopped walking and was now looking directly at her, Jaune finally closed the distance between himself and Scar as the girl reached the two of them.

"Am hi." She said to Jaune while she attempted to ignore Scar's piercing gaze.

"Sorry but it's a little awkward seeing you here." She said as she looked at Jaune, while using her left hand to hold onto her right arm.

It was strange the way the young woman acted as Jaune looked at her he noticed that for all the young woman's beauty she seemed to have a mask on her, not a real one, no it was more like an emotional one, something formed over years of simply living her life.

Yet her light blue eyes seemed almost worried as she looked at him.

"Excuse me but are you an old friend of the captain." Scar asked the girl in front of him, there was no real reason for him to do so, the simple fact was that Scar hated awkward moments like these.

So whenever he found himself in one, he simply ruined them.

"Captain waite Jaune where's Pyrrah or the rest of JNPR?" The woman asked Jaune, her face now showed a combination of fear and worry in full display.

"Sorry but I don't know anyone by JNPR, but if you're looking for Pyrrah she's gone off on her own today." Jaune answers the white-haired woman.

The moment the words left his mouth Jaune saw the woman's expression almost completely vanish, it was like seeing the color vanish from her face until one couldn't tell the difference between her and the snow around her.

"From your reaction and the fact that you know Jaunes name, I take it your probably from a world similar to the captains, only that in your world Jaune met you and this JNPR." Scar said as he tried to smooth things out.

"Let's try this my name is Scar and I'm apart of Log Horizons team C or the third group of the guild. However, I have yet to pass the exam to become an Adventurer." Scar said before turning to look at Jaune.

"Oh, I'm Jaune Arc and I'm the Captain of Log Horizons team C, but I'm waiting to become an adventurer. All I have to do is pass the exam." Jaune said as he introduced himself.

The woman lowered her head and gave a slight bow before she began to speak. "I'm Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, I am a Huntress in training but right now I'm trying to secure trade partners, workers and secure a none aggressions treaty." Weiss said as she looked at Jaune.

"Let's go get something warm to drink before we keep talking." Jaune said as he looked at Weiss, before walking towards a nearby tent that had several people drinking something.

Leading the way he found an empty table and pulled out a chair before sitting down, of course, he pulled out a chair for Weiss and Scar so they could sit down before he did so, but he didn't bother to wait for them to do so.

(Character change Shiroe)

Shiroe looked at the contents of the letter that the American's had sent him, its contents were troubling and in fact had Shiroe no known about what had been going on in the Lands of Shadow he would have thought that the American Adventurers were insane.

From what the letter said they had encountered a didn't centipede, the creature stole the faces of whoever looked at it and it had nearly escaped before they had managed to pin it down.

A lot of the Adventurers had lost their faces because of it and even when they managed to pull them off the creature, they would turn to dust before returning to the creature.

The letter somehow presented with the amount of hatred the person who wrote it had, as he wrote down how the creature laughed at this. But it made a mistake, so confident it was in its superiority, that it let slip, that it had somehow taken a peace o every person's soul, that's why he kept their faces.

Unfortunately for the monster number of weapons and spells blessed or cursed can hurt souls and as the writer wrote down it was only a matter of finding the correct mixture of spells and cursed/holy weapons needed to cut off the persons face.

The letter didn't go into full detail but apparently, they had chained up the centipede and had people now working on cutting off its many faces. Unfortunately for the creature, the Americans didn't know what would happen if they killed it, if it's stolen faces would return to their owners after its death or if they would be destroyed with the creature.

So they made sure it couldn't die, until every single face it had taken was cut off it.

Shire felt that their method was excitingly cruel, especially since they were using a combination of spells, acids and knives that cut the soul, the spirit and the physical body until a person was left as nothing more than what even remains after all of that was gone.

Now for the other matter, a type of pin had been made especially for the exam, it was made for the simple task of getting people out of a dangerous situation. Its uses were limited considering it only had one return spot, but with it if a person was about to die, he would be teleported to a safe area at the last microsecond.

This would mean that anyone teleported away would fail their exam and would have to wait for the next one.

The exam didn't really mean anything anyone could be an Adventurer, all the had to do was go on an Adventurer, but if they took this test they would be acknowledged by the kingdoms and the people around the nearby areas.

Not only that they could rely on the help of some of the guilds and by that extent have some authority to go along with their names.

He looked at the tyni things that could be held with two fingers and smiled it was time to introduce everyone, to the new members of their family.


	4. Chapter 4

(Character change)

Snow began to slowly fall, at first one at a time then in groups of three until the snowflakes fell in groups of four, yet all of this was only for a moment, somehow she was able to see it all happen in slow motion. The world was silent, the only thing she felt was the cold wind on her face and the snowflakes break as they collided her with her face and hands.

She couldn't feel or hear anything at all the only thing she could smell was the cold air, as she breathed in. In front of her was the only tender to her past, a past that no longer mattered. She no longer mattered, the person that was had died that day and the last thing she had seen was the fool who constantly pursued her.

Yet when the world went dark she found herself standing inside her family home, all the power had gone off and there were explosions going off everywhere, she rushed out to see what was going on, only to see strange creatures running around, huntsmen fighting of fans and the defense bots, taking on bots that no one knew where they had come from.

Slowly after a lot of fighting, everyone began to realize they weren't in their old worlds anymore, slowly people began to gather seeking shelter as their cities were overwhelmed by monsters, animals or the cold climate alone.

Unfortunately, it fell to her family to deal with everything considering that everyone from their home city knee that they were the ones that usually felt with things that were problematic.

So she found herself here, trying to get trade deals, help securing roads and away of making employment for so many people, considering that a lot of people didn't speak the same language and a lot of customers some of the people had contradicted one another.

She looked at the wooden chair and saw it already had a little bit of snow on it, she dusted off and took her seat, she heard the large man doing the same thing before he too sat down, then the sound of snow being crushed as his chair sank into the snow as the man's weight was too much for the snow to hold him up.

"So Weiss why don't you tell us why you are here?" Scar said as Jaune signaled a waitress to come over, the woman noticed him and immediately brought over three large glasses of hot coffee.

"Your pin." The waitress said as she signaled to both Jaunes and Scars emblems. "Are you by any chance Adventurers or adventurers in training.?"

"Yeah, we're from a guild named Log Horizon." Jaune answered the woman with his usual cheerful voice, as he handed the woman three gold coins.

"Please your money is no good here, it's because of the Adventurers that we can even work safely here." The waitress said, before turning around and walking away.

It was a strange sight, the woman wore no more than a brazier and shorts, her long white hair and white fur covered body was completely exposed to the world, save for those two places of cloth, she didn't even ware shoes on her feet.

Yet for all of this her arms, hands and feet were human, as for the woman's face it was actually pretty cute.

"We had a lot of people show up and more kept coming in, but we can't feed them all, plus a even tho we were able to cloth a lot of them we won't be able to keep doing that. Not only that, but there are people that only live to cause trouble, so I'm here looking for help." Weiss said as she felt the weight of her words set in.

"Then it's a good thing you came here." Said a girls voice behind Weiss, a small girl stood behind Weiss, her long purple hair nearly touched the snow beneath her.

"Here." She said to Jaune and Scar before throwing at them two paper bags, as the two opened the bags they each pulled out a blue button.

"They're for your test, don't lose them because you won't be allowed to compete with ought hem, already game one to Pyrrah." The small woman said before banishing, yet as everyone turned to look at each other Weiss found a piece of paper in front of her.

All it had written on it was name, the reason why you are here and why is offered in exchange. There was something else written on it but it was too absurd for it to be real. The details of the deal will be settled in a later time, with more patients.

As Weiss looked at the paper in front of her, she suddenly realized she had somehow cut straight thru the waiting list. She immediately took out a pen and began to fill out the few questions the paper had, only for the paper to vanish the moment she was done.

"So can you tell me how the other me was." Jaune said as he saw the price of paper vanish.

There was a long pause and the realization that Weiss was really struggling to find something good to say. Finally, she emailed and began to talk.

"You were hopeless, you barely could defend yourself, you never went to combat school and for reasons, I will never know you were the leader of the team named JNPER."

"You were an idiot, but a fun idiot. I'm sorry, I know your not him, but Imsorry for being so cold to you back then. But to be honest I really wasn't interested in you and the nickname snow angel or snow queen really didn't help."

"But at he end you learned quickly and your team was one of the best." Weiss did as she unknowingly took Jaunes hand and held it with hers.

"Sounds like the you from her world, is no different from the you now, Captain." Sacar said.

Jaune for his part could only look at his hand that was being by both of Weiss's own.

"At the end I guess that you were always destined to be a Huntsman, look at you now your an Adventurer in training." Weiss said before letting go of Jaune.

"The Captain lacks training but he has the head needed to direct a fight and see a situation before it happens." Scar answers Weiss.

"So what made you want to try and become and Adventurer." Weiss asked Jaune.

Emidiatly Jaunes expression became strained before he began to talk. "I always wanted to be a hero. My father, my grandfather and his father were all warriors, they were all heroes."

"But I never went to combat school and even tho my grandfather trained me, he was old and couldn't show me anything more than just the basics. I wanted to join beacon but when I was headed there, I woke up here."

June said before Scar cut him off.

"So you decided that if you couldn't go to where you were headed then you would try to do if here." Scar said before the sound of a man drinking was heard near them.

"Sounds to me that you are really arrogant, look at you-you have no talent, you can barely fight and yet you are apart a guild, you are praised by one of your teammates and for whatever gods grace you are your team's leader." The blue-faced man said.

"I'll tell you a secret, take this from someone that's lived for more then three thousand years our heroes are someone else monsters. Just look at the giant monster those people are eating, now which was the monster, was it the creature that just wanted to protect its home or was it the group that entered its territory, took its home and is now eating it."

"But boy had they not killed it, then all of those people would have been starving." The blue man said as he sat down on the empty chair.


	5. Chapter 5

(Character change)

The small council had been called in both the king and his new hand had finally arrived, parchments were stacked upon one another, strange things had been happening all over the lands and actions needed to be taken. Like it or not there was no such thing as a waiting for things to call down.

With each passing day, things were changing and not entirely for the best, one of the most urgent stories that had come in, was that of a kingdom that had emerged out of nowhere in-the old Valerian stronghold, some people said that the Dragons had returned others spoke of men with the heads of beasts and creatures that by all right should not be.

The Iron Islands had sent the dead corpses of several strange creatures somewhere men from the waist up, while from-the waist down they had the failed of fish, others were bloated their bodies covered in in fish scales, their hands and feet had sharp claws that could easily slice thru human flesh.

They had learned this when a servant had ended up cutting himself with the creatures class, when he attempted to move the foul creature.

Men with the heads of squids and strange beings that even now no one knew what they were.

Then came the stories, several missing people had returned from the land by the shadow, they spoke of a war between the children of the gods and the twisted things that dwell in hose hellish lands. Each person no matter who they were all pointed at several people that had taken them and sold them as slaves to other lands, something the king had made illegal long ago.

Yet for all of this, there was an in eas from both the king and his new hand, the council had heard about what had happend between the Starks daughter and the young prince, yet by all rights, it was both men that were in the wrong. The king should have killed both the girl and her wild for striking his son and as for his new hand, he should be grateful that his daughter wasn't executed or handed over to the men to enjoy, that would have been a fitting punishment.

Still the meeting had to continue and there was much to say, plan for and ready the men for the fight that would undoubtedly come.

A set of parchments told everything that the Nights Watch had seen, both the strange lands and the odd creatures that now roamed the north. They request reinforcements saying that with them being so few in number, that they could barely hope to hold-back a true attack.

Yet for all of this, the much-needed trust between the king and his hand no longer existed and if it was, it was highly strained. The unease and anger that could be felt from Ned Stark finally made the kings coun lose his temper and speak.

"Lord Stark, I under-stand that you feel be trade or whatever a father feels in times like this, but had it been your son and had that been someone else daughter and wild how would you have reacted." Little Finger said to the hand of the king.

"Now despite whatever resentments you may have, looked in front if you and realize that things are happening, things that are out of our control, things that can and will effect us all. I may not be a fan of how the King does things, pardon me my lord, but I'm the one that has to let go of all of the gold."

The king simply laughed at hearing his coins words.

"Now if you can't put your feelings aside then prepare yourself for a very short life... This is a stressful job." Little Finger sais as a deep silence took hold of the-room.

Both men locked eyes as if daring the other to backdown, Ned Starks nature grown from the years of living in the north and being the ruler of it all had made him stubborn and unwilling to bend after he made-up his mind and the Kings Coin whos very Narure made him see the possible outcomes of everything that would affect him.

Finally Ned Stark clesed his eyes took a deep breath and bowed his head, in the north he may have been king, here he was just another servant. He had to learn that, like it or not his old friend had shown him far more merci than he should have and he was paying him with suspension and resentment.

"Continuing," said the Kings Eye before he started to tell a story he had heard. "They say that in the poisoned lands were the twisted dead walk and the witch king lives, the sounds of fighting can be heard. None can really say weather this is true or not, the poison still covers the lands and chokes the air, but they say that strange lights can-be were seen, that strange creatures run."

"It seemed like we somehow returned to the age of heroes." Said the king as he listened to everything.

"Let's be honest about things we won't be able to figure out anything except for strengthening the defenses and finding those that sold those unfortunate people, but we need to know everything before we begin to move and prevent those danger from completely overcoming us." Said the king.

"The last peace of information we have my lord is what the sailors have said. We know this is true for they have paid off their debts and a lot of fortune hunters that are coming back with their tales between their legs."

"They all come back with gold and gems, one time an entire fleet was said to had returned with so much gold that the ships themselves were practically sinking with so much gold."

"The stories they tell are that knights and barbarians alongside beasts that wear armor and walk like men, they fight in a war above and below ground, some are said to ride giant eagles, but regardless of who anyone asked they all say the same thing."

"Those creatures that look and act like men, are not moral beings. They fight for the sheer thrill of it and all of the gold that has been retrieved was just given to the people that came back, for creatures such as them see no point in it."

Robert Baratheon simply listened and an image of the danger that surrounded the lands began to fully take shape, admittedly there was a lot of missing information, but none the less, he had enough to at least begin creating some sort of a defense.

"Start securing the border, inform the rest of the lords to do the same, tell them not to fight each other and to either capture or write down ant strange things they see." He said before stopping and allowing his mind to shift focus for a moment."

"The slavers, find their routes and either destroy them or secure them for our use. From what these stories say, everything is happening far from any place man has made home and whatever these things are, they are trying to be the ones in charge of wherever they are."

"That buys us time, send spies to learn their ways and get whatever special armors and weapons they can, send learned men to figure out ways of fighting these things and if possible using their own weapons against them. Lets hope that by the time the danger finally turns to look our way we can at least hurt whatever might be coming." Rover Baratheon said before rising from his seat and leaving the room, as he muttered something that sounded like, I need a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jaune Arc)

The blue-faced man took another drink allowing the wine to spill down as he drank. "Your sword and your shield they look older than you, I bet they are family heirlooms, how many people did your dad, your grandpa and his dad cut with it, how many families did they leave thought fathers and sons."

"Adventurer to be, you have to grow up, be a hero but like it or not your are going to have to do a lot of things you won't forgive yourself for doing." The dwarf said before taking another drink. "By the way, I hope you can really put up a fight just getting to that tower is going to be nearly impossible, we filled that place with things that can tear thru steel like if it was nothing." The dwarf said as he pointed at Jaune.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked the man.

The blue-faced dwarf let out a loud laugh before whipping his mouth with his hand. "Right now those animals are tearing each other apart, so the animals you and the rest of the wannabes are going to be fighting only the toughest ones or the more intelligent ones."

"Half the food people are eating are the animals that have been killed in there, hell they would have all been killed anyway but no one expected them to just turn and look at each other and decide to kill each other for no reason." He said as he looked at Jaune.

Jaune took out his sword and looked at his reflection on the blade.

"Smells like foreign magic, that's a special sword you have there. I bet it was given to you at someone's deathbed, bit that's not just something you give away, what you have there is something you hold onto until you find someone that can use it, or you buried yourself with it, so no one gets it." The dwarf said to Jaune, his arrogant voice was now gone, there was a cold look in the dwarf's eyes, like if he was starting right thru the sword and into Jaunes very soul.

"Sounds like the lad has found himself in a crossroad in his life, if he goes straight he might fail, but if he goes back he will always ask what if." Someone says front one of the other tables.

"I have to go." Said Weiss, before getting up and walking away.

As Jaune saw her walking away he could almost swear that it was like seeing her somehow crumble into the distance, it was like she was being crushed underneath the weight of the world around her.

Slowly Jaune felt the hair on his headstand. "Jaune, Captain I need you to understand that I will follow your leadership, but I will only do so if you quite doubting yourself." Scar said as his hands ignited with electricity, showing his power flow.

"I don't know if I can do that, I mean I'm nowhere as skilled as either one of you." Jaune answers Scar.

"Skill, talent and training are all meaningless, what's the difference between a man and his dog, a man can lead, but so can a dog. A man can talk, but so can a dog and if we are talking about instinct don't dogs have those the moment they are born."

"So why does the man lead?"

"He leads because of his soul, his nature to see what can't be seen, anyone can tell the strength or speed if an opponent, but only leaders can see what isn't there. They have the skill, but from how this man acts you have the soul and the nature for it." The dwarf said before getting up and walking away.

Jaune didn't say anything he just sat there quietly.

"I'll leave you two to talk to each other." Scar said before he left, Pyrrha soon stood in front of Jaune looking at Scars quickly vanishing back.

Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head and for a brief moment, she hesitated before speaking. "Hey." She said awkwardly.

"Hey." Jaune said as he looked at her, his face turning a bright red.

Pyrrha tried to hide her own quickly reddening face before taking out the button she had received earlier and making up a to pick.

"Jaune I was thinking, you need training and its safe to say that you haven't had your aura unlocked so. Would you like me to train you." Pyrrha said trying to hid her awkwardness as the image of herself waking up to Jaunes sleeping face returned.

"Sure, but how are you going to unlock my ora." Jaune aske Pyrrha who just signals him to stand in front of her.

Jaune did so without saying a word and Pyrrha slowly placed her warm hand in front of Jaunes chest.

"Ora is the manifestation of one's soul, it can be used to heal, as a form of defense or attack or a bond between people. Jaune Ark do you accept me Pyrrha Nikos as your partner?" Pyrrha said as her voice became softer.

"I do." Jaune said before a light enveloped the two, yet when the light vanished the two found themselves under the cheering voices of everyone that was watching them.

"A soul bonding." A man said.

"So they got married." A woman asked.

"Better they are closer than anything regular people can ever had." Answers the man, before Jaune and Pyrrha ran away with their faces bright red.


	7. Chapter 7

**(One long day)**

[Character change Scar]

The clay cup in his hand gave felt strange in his hand, the smell of the sweet chocolate mixed with the cold natural nature of the world around him, yet each time he took a drink the clay touch and flavor mixed in with the sweet flavor of the hot chocalet.

When he saw Pyrrha walking towards them, he had decided to leave those two alone, they had their own issues to deal with and he had one thing's to think about.

From what people said he Adventurers were supposed to be like the strongest of the army or some sort if secret weapon everyone knew about and so didn't want to have it pointed at them.

Yet for whatever reason the guilds had essentially left their new recruits simply walk around doing nothing with no real training, how were they supposed to learn to adapt to each other's movements and coordinate with one another.

Yet he could see why they did this, they wanted for the teams to learn to get along with one another outside of combat. Their handler had shown them just that, he had watched the man as he covered them with blankets when they slept.

He took another drink and let warm flavor of the chocolate spread, this brought an unintentional smile to his face.

The free guard walked around keeping things in check, they numbered the Adventurers by eleven to one, some even matched some of he people he had seen in the guilds, in both power and skill. Yet for all of their power, the free guard seemed to be missing something the Adventurers had.

Scar allowed himself to think about his for a moment and he realized why, it was the same reason why people had begun to gather for the Exam and why people seemed to a no leg the people that wore the emblems of the guilds.

Regardless of who or what they are everyone didn't really know what to do, so people did the only thing they could they fell back on the positions of power that they knew. If it was a king, a knight, a priminister or whatever people turned to look at them for direction.

The whole game thing was only a distraction those few people in power were using to try and get somethings under control before people realized somethings were just plain out of hand for now on.

A large lizard pulling a wagon stood next to a horse who had a knight riding on it, who was speaking to a woman that had rabbit ears on her head. He allowed his mind to shift a bit and with the spark of power the clay cup crumbled into dust, his drink was gone and there was no point in keeping the clay cup.

As Scar walked he noticed that people began to change, no that wasn't right they had their own camps. Animal people gathered around more animal people, some kingdoms people gathered around their banners and so on.

This was going to cause trouble in the near future, yet there was another cam that was rowing in number, there was a group that had formed and had been taking request in order to go in adventures and do mental tasks.

It was no different from the workshop, but there as something about it that for all intended purposes Scar didn't like, he didn't know why but for some reason his instincts told him danger.

"Let's say lad look at these three beauties each one is in prime age for childbearing and if you want someone to clean and cook for you they are fully trained in it." A man announced to Scar as he waved at him to come over.

For a brief moment, Scar looked at the man, there was no reason for him to do so, nor was he interested in buying the women but he approached nonetheless.

"Ah, I see you see something you like." Said the man but to be honest Scar neither cared for anything that he said or did.

"Dear customer, there are certain rules one has to follow when they buy a slave from us. One you must hurt them, two even if they are slaves you are not allowed to mentally torture them and if you try to use magic on them or use them for some sort of an experiment. Then an alert will be given to the free guard and the adventurers." The man said as Scar looked at the three women.

"If they are slaves then why are there so many rules?" Scar asked the man.

"Hey man gave a slight smile. " Dear customer, do you take me for a fool? Slaves are people and people have or make those that grow to love them."

"If a person is sold and in the future should someone they care about both track and find the person they are looking for dead or broken, then whoever it might be will seek revenge and it won't just be against the people that did that."

The man let the words linger in the air before be simply said. "Leave there is nothing for you here. The fact that you even so much as ask such a thing proves that your intent was nothing more than something beyond cruel."

Scar heard the man say yet the only thing he could do was look at the three women in front of him.

"How much? and what can they do?" Scar said to the man while at the same time pointing at he emblem pinned to his jacket.

The wind blew as the man looked yet he did not back down regardless it was only after a minute that he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"They are from several villages and town that were in ruins. The rules are simple no free rides, so if you can't pay either you become a slave or you leave."

"... That alone should tell you how bad the situation was. I already sold the ones that could only cook and clean, these can barely do that. So they do know how but they aren't very good at it." The man said either trying to get Scar to leave or simply show some sympathy towards the women. "

"They each are capable of doing unique but not so helpful work such as researching through documents in hundreds of books, simple healing techneeks and taking messages from one place to another."

"How much?" Scar repeated.

"Five silvers, slave that is left, is a slave that can't be sold..., ." the man said as he let his words longer, the implications of this went in more than one way.

Scar reached into his pocket and took out a bag filled with several silvers and handed five to the man, slowly a golden light shone around him and Scar found that a mark was now placed on his right hand.

"That mark will force the slaves to follow orders and not try to kill you." The man said before he signaled the women to walk up to scar.

"No refunds." The man said before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Scar looked at the three women, even as the man walked away, he never bothered to pay attention to the not because he wasn't a threat, but because he was of no real importance. People would say slavery was something horrible and should not be allowed.

Maybe they were right, maybe they were wrong, but that didn't change the fact that it was occurring and unless the higher-ups ordered him to do something about it, he would never have a hand to the ones doing it.

People may argue about the slave's treatment, but one simply had to look at the state some low-level workers worked in, Scar himself had at one point seen a friend of his, enter work at five in the morning and get out at one in the morning and he was supposed to be a free man.

Still as he looked at the three women he noticed that they each held some sort of training but none of them were skilled enough to survive on their own.

"I'll be clear with each of you, the only thing I want if for a clean house, clean clothes and a warm meal. If you can do all of that, then we won't have any problems" Scar said to the three women.

"Then shouldn't you just get yourself a white." A man said behind Scar.

As Scar turned to see who it was when noticed that the man who spoke to him was a cat dressed as a noble, he wore a bright smile as he looked at Scar and with a white give covered hand he pointed at a blue pin on his gold color coat. It was the same kind of pin Scar now wore, which made him someone who was going to take the test.

Yet as Scar looked at the man the cat simply looked at him and made an I with his mouth. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Nyanta. Forgive me for interrupting your get-together but I was curious." Nyanta said, to scar.

Scar closed his eyes and emailed, there was no point in keeping it a secret.

"Unlike my team, I'm not as young as they are so there is no guaranty I'll pass the exam. Plus my age makes my employment as an Adventurer shorter than theirs. As they have to do is cook and clean for me, other than that they can do whatever they want with their lives." Scar answered Nyanta.

"So you're making a backup plan, the fact that you are even doing that makes me think that you aren't even considering leaving the city." Nyanta said to Scar.

"Even if I wanted to leave and I did, its always good to know that there are people waiting for you." Scar said as the image of his now dead brother, mother and father came to mind.

"I see." Nyanta said before his eyes that had maintained a childlike expression changed to a far more calculating one.

"Thank you for satisfying my curiosity." Nyanta said before simply giving Scar his hand and asking Scars hand when the man gave him his.

Scar only watched Nyanta walk away before he turned and looked at the the three women in front of him. "Tell me what are your names and do you have any skills." Scar said to the three.

"My name is Irisviel von Einzbern and I am an alchemist. Meaning that I specialize in alchemic magecraft. Unfortunately, I know little of anything else." The first woman who spoke, wore a long white dress, her eyes were a bright red and her hair was nearly so white that it almost completely blended with the snow.

Her white dress provided little protection from the cold, considering she was shivering as she spoke. Her thin figure and shy attitude would have made anyone drop their guard, except as scar looked at her, he noticed the slight hints of her looking at him with a cold nature, it was a look Scar had become too accustomed to.

She was looking for any signs of weakness she could capitalize on.

The cold wind blew as Scar took his eyes off the woman and moved on to the next, again the girl had a soft face which meant she was young a pair of light long brown fox ears hung from her head, in a way that they seemed as if they were little more than a hat.

Her arrange almost red eyes liked with his and for the briefest of Scar swore that the woman looked at him with a slight glimmer of hope.

"My name is Tia and I can sow, count to twenty and I can sing...I can also do other things." Tia said as she looked at Scar.

It was a strange sight looking at the girl, her long brown dress was heavy and soaked with the snow that had melted on it and yet despite not wearing any shoes, she didn't seem to mind the cold at all.

"My name is Jasmin and I know how to make simple medicine. I have studied in many schools and was a teacher. I lived in a big city one that only had Humans living on it. " Said the last woman, as tears fell down her eyes, her white hands had lost their color from the cold and the short right black skirt she wore certainly didn't help.

Her short black hair only covered her ears and didn't go much further than that. Yet even as the woman spoke, she couldn't help but cry, the reality of her situation had finally set in and she couldn't handle it.

For a brief moment, Scar just looked at all three and didn't say a word. Then he simply turned around and walked into the area where the most people were gathered. His thoughts were simple.

"A lot of people = Warm clothes or hot food/warm drinks." He bought a bright red trenchcoat- a brown duster and a white coat, before walking back to the place he had left the three women.

"Follow me." Scar said as he headed towards an area where people were buying hot food and warm drinks.

The only thing that was on the menu was pork and hot coffee. A woman took their food and guided them to an unused table and three women began to eat.

As he watched them eat Scar finally let himself relax and think a little bit more clearly.

"The only thing he had was the guild and heavens only knows if they would even pass. Was it healthy for him, to try and have something? Someone waiting for him, a reason to continue, even if it was against their will."

"His people were avenged and everyone he had to kill was killed. He had Jaune the kid would need to be fully trained and then what?... No he had nothing left other than to try and make whatever he had just done work and if it didn't. Well, they could all go their separate ways."


	9. Chapter 9

(Character change Shiroe)

The report had just come in, the tower was complete all that was really needed was the decorations and the exam could begin. Shire looked at the sheet of paper, but he didn't smile, how could he.

He was about to send those people into a war, like it or not they had to thin out the herd. All of them were already guild members but by doing this they would know the skills and fighting powers of the new blood in their ranks. His friends had been following team C and altho their interaction with each other was limited and by that he meant how much them C actually talked to each other, they had begun to see each other as acquaintances, or lovers.

Shire took a sip of his tea and noticed it was now cold, it was hot when had come back into his office, after carefully putting down his cup, he picked up five sheets of paper and noticed how heavy they were.

"The weight of the future" Shiroe thought to himself.

The first sheet came from the Americans, they had found and made peace with a large gathering of undead that lived peacefully with living Humans and animal people, they had marked down this part like suggesting that these were in fact animals.

The problem was that they had run into more problems, the dead or better said undead had seen them come back to life and had begun to worship these stars made men, not only that whenever an adventurer died he carried the souls of the undead with him or her and allowed the dead to move on.

They had finally started to rebuild and from what shiroe could understand it seemed like if the creatures around the Americans are had learned not to anger them, as anything that did so, either ended up dead or imprisoned somewhere. Trade had begun with the animal people, but there were words here and there about something happening deep beneath the waves of the sea.

Shiroe didn't know about any of that he was too busy taking care of the more emidiat problems that had been going on.

The next sheet of paper was something he had become so used to having to respond, it was a mother wedding offer. If it wasn't nobles, it was some important member of some company that wanted to retain or secure power, like usual Shiroe was about to write down the detection letter only yo realize that the letter was dedicated for Jaune.

This was new, he had become used to having to respond to people wanting to secure an allegiance with a his guild, but it was the first someone had wanted to marry one of their daughters to a recruit, the reason was simple. There was no guarantee that the recruit would even be able to pass the exam and as such would be forced to leave the guild and get he held in his hand that very thing.

The letter was from a man that owned a dust company, he detailed what dust was and who he was, he stated that his daughter was in fact acquainted with Jaune and that the two even had a history together.

Shiroe showed his small companion the letter and she agreed that there was a girl that matched the letter's description when she gave both Scar and Jaune their pins.

This was a problem, from what shiroe understood Jaune had performed a soul bind with his partner and had already slept with her, this was common knowledge and yet the man had sent in a marriage request. Jaune was already married...but what did that mean in his world.

No, it would be up to Jaune and his wife to decide, so Shiroe put the sheet of paper of to the side.

The next was a report from the Black Dragons a combat guild, they had found hundreds of thousands of dead bodies frozen on the spot, it was like the ice had come in and left leaving the petrified forms of those people behind. The Black Dragons had followed the trial of something straight to a city where they found... The number of people was reticular but they had somehow managed to live thru whatever it was that happened.

Shiroe signed the approval food and warm clothes would be sent, but the Black Dragons would have to stay there for the time being.

The next sheet of paper was from the Free Guard, they wanted to begin patrolling between towns and city's, they weren't requesting permission they were just informing. Shiroe looked at the paper and understood that the Free Guard would be a problem in the future but for now they were needed.

The last sheet of paper was from one of the spies beyond the wall that divided the lands where the other kingdoms are located. He read about the story of Roberts Rebellion and the events that led up to it, Shiroe for his part read between the lines and understood, that the ones that were to blame, were the son of the Dragon King, the Stark girl.

The prince was already married and had period another woman and despite already engaged the girl had left her fiance for a married man. How many had died because of it, of course, the girls family had liked up arms, her father and brother were tortured and killed for questioning the main crown and the man that seemed to have actually loved her had fought for her freedom.

It was believed that the girl had been kidnapped, when in reality she had eloped.

The final and last sheet of paper for the day was something that made no sense it was a list of names of people that would be arriving to see the exam.

(Character change Weiss Schnee)

Embers cracked in front of her, the fire was now gone, now only embers remained, her father's words repeated themselves inside her head, she had foolishly told her father about the application and how she had acquired it and the man had returned a few minutes later informing her, that he had sent a marriage proposal.

"It's either him or a complete stranger," Her father said as he pointed at everything around them

"Or are you going to let so many die, because of you're selfishness. He said as he, turned her head to several noble girls that were meeting their own arranged sooters.

It was cruel but the man was right, it would take years for everyone to fully recover from what had brought them here and that was only the outside, things like customer and speech would take longer.

The embers were dying now, soon they would be completely gone, for a brief moment she remembered that he would most likely be off in adventures and Pyrrha would be with him.

A small flame began to burn on its own, as Weiss wondered if she would go as well or be all by herself. No, she would not burn out, even if this was an arranged marriage, even if she would one day give birth to his babie, it didn't have to be something bad.

Even if things did go bad, she could always say screw it, fake her own death and leave. A small smile crossed her face, it was better Jaune Arc than a complete stranger.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of a hammer hitting ice echoed through the tower, the final piece of the puzzle had just been put in its place. Instantly the tower resonated with power, gears of bone- metal- ice- lifted levers of wood- ice and gold, flamethrowers, spike walls and holes on the floors momentarily activated themselves as their sensitivity and effectiveness was tested.

While outside the tower, the walls rose and fell, became stairs and slides that no man could climb, while at the very top an arena was put in place, the final surprise, for the new blood.

With a smile beast men/Fanus- Humans- Dwarfs- Elves and a few others that had gathered to lend their help. Now came the hard part each man regardless of his position, let a single drop of his blood fall and so from the highest floor, their blood fell giving the tower its baptism by blood.

Crack, crack their blood drops shattered on the floors of the tower, instantly the lands outside resonated with the rower and every beast and creature knew that a fight would soon come.

A loud trumpet began to echo and letters were instantly sent, messengers carrying letters ran with all their strength, their destination clear, each high-ranking person was to come and see the show, the new recruits will be tested, their skills will be sharpened by the chaos of war.

Their bravery, loyalty and intelligence would be pressed to their limits, in reality this was all to see how long they lasted, the first to die will be the weakest and it will go on until all that was left were the stronger and more capable of them all.

Mothers and Fathers held their sons and daughters, giving them the warmth of their affection, reminding them that they loved them.

Knights, sharpened their sword, polished their shield and inspected their armors, while barbarians drank and spoke about the wars they had been in their past, as they attempted to calm their worried minds.

Treaties were signed and marriages proposed, securing food- workers- animals and clean water for their people.

Maidens- Saints- Holy Men of all sort prayed for the safety of the people and that their troubles would be alleviated, before their eyes warriors of lighting- fire- light- water- crops and all that was holy in the forms of men came forth.

Witnesses for the trials ahead, each worrier's wings heald the people's souls as they walked passed them, where they stepped the world sang, their destination clear, a stone table that had a miniature river flowing thru it.

Each of them took a seat, never acknowledging any of the many people that gathered to see them, their armors made of gold- silver- adamantium and other metals not found in the worlds of men, each holier than the last.

Girls and boys ran as they held hands, their smiles bright for the future to come, as the sounds of infants could be heard behind them.

Benjamin Stark had finally returned to the wall behind him were the many prisoners he had picked up along the way, they marched alongside desperate men and one or two small boys that had nowhere else to turn.

Yet he found no rest as one of his men emidiatly handed him a letter inviting him to watch an exam that those beyond the walls were about to hold.


	11. Chapter 11

A wooden table was set inside the guild, once again all sorts of food was placed Jaune- Pyrrha and Scar alongside his new slaves all arrived, the darkroom was nowl dimly light, before the three couldn't see their surroundings now a small speck of their surroundings could be seen.

However now Naotsugu was not present, the three ate in silence eagerly devouring the food in front of them. Scar drank wine as he ate fish and stake, Pyrrha carefully picked at several fish crabs, while Jaune drank cold water along with hard sweet bread.

As they ate they each took a brief glance of the empty chair that remained unused, yet Naotsugu's chair was not present, none of them had had any real training with each other, nor did they have any form of understanding of each other's way of thinking.

Yet they were expected to pass a test that would determine the rest of their lives.

As they ate the weight of what was to come began to set in, yet none dared to say a word, never did they realize that several sets of eyes were watching them from above. The Adventurers were now looking at the new additions to their family.

The three women ate eagerly yet they didn't try to say a word, they each took from everything and drank what was familiar to them, quietly they all cried, none of them ever beloved they could, would be able to do this again.

A warm meal and surrounded by people.

Tomorrow their fates would be decided but today they were all the same, people that had simply gone with the flow of what had happened, people that were so rounded by strangers and had nowhere else to go.

Tomorrow they will be sent into an unknown field, that had monsters, surrounded by people in the same situation they were in and yet they couldn't help but feel excited about it all. None of them had a past now, the people they were didn't matter, the bonds they had, now only they remembered them, it was a start from zero for all of them.

Scar remembered his brother as he looked at his right arm and allowed his power to flow, before his eyes met Jaune who was seated in front of him.

Pyrrha looked at her shield and short sword as she ate, long gone were the crowds of cheering people, no one knew who she was here, yet despite her mother and father not being there she wasn't completely alone.

Jaune looked at his sword and at his shield, each one had a number of scratches on it, a cruel reminder of the past that his weapons had, yet for some reason Jaune briefly wondered how many more would be added in the feature.

Far from the guild house in a tent guarded by defense bots, soldiers and some fanus Weiss sat next to a maid the woman graved her head in pure frustration, the fire inside the tent threatened to burn the tent itself, so the wood needed to keep it going was denied to it.

Slowly the wind outside began to grow in power, forcing those outside to rely on their clothes and keep moving in order to not freeze to death.

"What are you so against learning what I have to teach?" The maid asked Weiss.

"I'm not good at any of this." Weiss answered the woman.

"Everyone can do this." The Maid said before pausing a moment. "But the only one available at the moment is you." The maid said as she took another handkerchief and began to fold it.

"I wonder are you against learning this because it will put you under your father's thumb because you're prideful or because you're scared you'll actually like the results of this?" The maid said as he finished folding the handkerchief.

"I'm supposed to make someone I barely know." Weiss began only to be cut off.

"And because of that certain people have already signed trade deals with your city, your people are receiving medic in and the technology that is being brought in, is helping replace our own that can no longer function." The maid said as she took a dress shirt and began to fold it, before handing another to Weiss, who imitated her movements.

"We're two different people." Weiss protested.

"Who now have to rebuild from scratch, the only difference is that you're a noble lady born into your family and he's a married man that earned his position within his house." The maid quickly cut Weiss of.

"Better him than a complete stranger." Weiss said, remembering her father's words as well own.

"A marriage that benefits all is better a marriage that benefits no one." The maid said before pausing to look at Weiss the white-haired woman had perfectly folded the man's shirt.

"If I were to say no or just run away later." Weiss said, as she looked at the peace of cloth in front of her.

"Then you would seal the fates of many, in the short run, but in the long run you would seal your own. People won't just forgive and forget the one responsible for abandoning them in their time of need." The maid said, as she took a large pot and placed it above the fire and quickly throwing several dry pieces of wood, to burn.

"I'm the ruler not him, I may be forced to show face but it doesn't have to the same behind closed doors." Weiss said as she took a knife and began to cut some vegetables that were handed to her on top of a cutting board.

The maid smiled, before closing her eyes and whispering to herself. " The question is that when its all said and done, will you want to leave and run away or will you desire to be with him at the end.

"


	12. Chapter 12

The wind began to blow stronger as it began to rain as the water fell it became frozen balls of ice, or froze the people it came in contact with. The phoenix flapped their wings warming the freezing waters, each firebird carefully moved as to keep the natural and unnatural nature of the world away.

Mothers covered their children with warm blankets as they laid them for the night, while their husbands and fathers began to take up guard, to keep dangers of both beast and people away.

Wagons moved through the night, as and men began to exit them while the free guard watched them work through the night, slowly the sounds of hammers hitting spikes echoed through the night. Tents were set up, as merchants prepared themselves for the days to come.

Stalls were placed, food was taken into count, stuffed animals, dry meats and pickled fruits placed under guard, finally, as the rain fell the final posts were picked up and tied with ropes. Hot drinks were passed around alongside dry coats to protect the men from the cold winds, unfortunately, all of them refused the dry clothes for they would have to work through the night.

Slowly horses marched one by one and side by side with many beasts, nobles- businessmen and people that were highly respected began to arrive, yet none dared to exit their wagons because of the storm. The storm lasted through the night until the sun began to rise and the people that were waiting in the city awoke to a transformed land.

One by one, each noble and person of interest began to walk towards their destination dressed in fine silks and kept warm with many rare furs they took their seats on a large wooden table that had several crystal balls on it. Close yet distant their guards watched unwanted movement.

Jaune- Pyrrha and Scar took a deep breath as they checked their armors and weapons making sure that nothing was damaged- too lose or too right. They had awoken to three simple bags filled with food- different kinds of first aid medicine and several bottles of water, alongside ways to purify any freshwater they found.

With their new bags, they found a letter that explained that their meal would be nothing more than hard bread and water, it also said that by the end of the that they would be thanking their handler for doing this for them.

One by one they began to exit the guild house and took a brief moment to look at it before turning around and heading to the area everyone was gathering in, their eyes widened at what they saw thousands of men- woman- boys and girls were all gathered at starting line their destination clear the top of the single building in a massive cage whose walls were made of ice.

Men shared dry meats with one another, while knights in perfectly trained positions drew their swords, barbarians beat their own chest in an attempt to get their blood flowing before the battle began.

It was all a disorganized mob one that would soon have everyone attacking each other, rather than attempting to reach their destination. Perhaps that was the case Jaune noticed that several elven archers eyed a group of soldiers that checked their guns one last time.

Pyrrha realized that more than one woman looked at her with eyes filled with anger, while she noticed that more than one of them glanced at ther two teammates.

Scar smelled the nature of the land and the people they had both stepped into and found themselves surrounded with. There was a sense of blood- fear- hate and regret in the air, this was no place for children that wanted to be heroes if the people around them didn't die to each other then many would fall to the animals here.

Slowly drones both magical and technological in nature began to fly allowing the people in the city to see what was going on in the testing grounds, it was dangerous to let the animals and creatures that lived here to be so close to the people on the outside.

One by one several Adventurers began to arrive and the three noticed Lord Naotsugu amongst them. "Listen up, anything goes, your pins will teleport you away before you die!"

"All that you and your teams have to do is reach that tower and get to the top!" The all screamed, before walking over to the edge in order to get away from the students to be.

Jaune felt his bravery begin to leave him as no one dared to make sound, he failed as he drew his sword and noticed that the air began to heat itself up. It was the convinced wills of everyone around him.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune as she let a smile cross her face he had already drawn his sword.

"Scar, Pyrrha stick close to one another everyone is about to run so we might get separated if we aren't careful." Jaune said to them.

For a moment Pyrrha was taken back yet she chose to follow his instructions.

"There's something watching us in the forest, my guess is it was drawn to us because of how tens everyone here is." Scar said before the Adventurers voices screamed

"Begin!"

Instantly everyone ran into the field below like a waterfall that had found itself in new ground they tore through the snow- ground and stone below their feet and were met by the roaring screams of defiance as a green wave of Orks charged from the forest within the greater cage.

"WAAAA!" They screamed as they waved clubs made of wood and animal bones, stone axes and swords made of rare minerals.

The two waves crashed into one another as they both fought for dominance, the Orks came for the thrill of battle and killing the fools that dared enter their territory and the recruits fought to eran their place.

Those with skill ran on top of the wall of bodies and used the nearby trees to gain distance from all the fighting, all they had to do was reach the top, no one had said anything about helping each other out.

Those with arrows and guns attacked from a distance taking advantage of the fact that so many of the recruits needed to attack from close range, but they could not relax as people bodies vanished, teleported away, signing that they had nearly died in combat.

Jaune blocked a stone ax from hitting Scar, as Pyrrha turned her sword into a rifle and began to open fire, only for a bone sword to comedian upon her, the sword dissolved long before it met its target, destroyed alongside its owner as Scar destroyed them both.

Knights worked alongside barbarians opening a path and when the wall of orks broke the recruits spilled thru overwhelming the orks with sheer numbers alone.

"Head to the forest!" Jaune screamed, as he hoped that the trees would give him and his team the much-needed cover they needed to matchup their wounds.

The three did so as a lion made of fire made its presence known, drawn in by the smell of ork blood, it charged at the recruits that brought it down with a combination of arrows and gunfire.

Jaune gasped for air as he cookout a bottle of water and took a deep drink, he handed it to Pyrrha who after drinking gave it to Scar who gave it back to Jaune now that the bottle was empty.

"Are either of you hurt?" Scar asked his team.

"No" Pyrrha said

"Just some scratches" Jaune answered, his voice winded from the fight.

"Good, Captain it looks like everyone has started to move on their own. That first fight took out the people that weren't supposed to be here, I suggest we move carefully, no one said anything against recruits killing each other. All we have to do is reach the top." Scar told Jaune, but his eyes were directed at Pyrrha.

No more words needed to be said and the three began to walk carefully their only landmark was the giant tower in the distance. The forest that was once quite now shook with the battles being fought within it, the screams of beasts and men were carried by the winds, reaching the ears of those that remained.

Back in the balconies set up for those of high birth Weiss covered her mouth in shock at what she had just seen, her mother held her shoulder trying to bring some comfort to her daughter.

"The man thinks well on his feet, not only had he instructed his team before but also assessed the safest way to his destination." A man said as he placed forty pounds of gold on the table, as the image of Jaune was shown to them.

"I'll tell you what, I heard that you hold a great amount of coal under your control. So how about four hundred pounds of dust worth forty pounds of gold, for forty pounds of coal worth forty pounds of gold." He father answered the man.

The man just smiled and said deal, immediately the two sighed a contract and continued to watch.

Laughter erupted as both men and woman handed over contracts and sacks filled with gold or silver, while the images of men- woman- boys and girls were shown recovering from their wounds. The test was over for them, yet they all received a mark of approval, they had been accepted by their respective guilds.


	13. Chapter 13

Weiss looked at the many battles taking place and she noticed hat no one was making any real progress, those that had avoided combat moved slowly taking in their surroundings, carefully avoiding unnecessary fighting and stopping for a wild animal to leave the area.

Those that had ran in the open ground had now completely stopped relating on one another to stay safe, their injuries and the blood of their opponents attracting more and more predators to them. They used the snow to wash away the blood exposing them more to the climate, their first aid kits were now empty.

As they all rested they began to rely on each other's help their bags of food were now empty and with their rations gone they would have to hunt for their food.

(Character cange)

Jaune took a deep breath as he hid behind a tree, he could see Pyrrha across from him ready to open fire, in front of them was a bear the size of a house. Unfortunately, the sound of growling behind made them turn and meet face to face with several large lizards.

Pyrrha opened fire there was no point in hiding from the bear if they were killed by the lizards, however, each shot only bounced off the lizard's hard skin.

Scar charged only to stop when the bear roared and charged at both the lizards and themselves, Jaune and Pyrrha roled out of the way as the bear massive form shattered the trees that had just been using as cover, like if they were nothing.

The lizards shot poison at the bear somehow missing such a massive target, it immediately dissolved the snow and broke apart the shattered remnants of the trees.

There was no point in fighting wordlessly they all agreed in this so they turned around and ran, unfortunately, they were the smaller targets. The bear fought off several lizards, however, more began to arrive from different directions.

Yet they did so three at a time or one by one, Jaune noticed this as he ran and a single thought passed his mind. "This was an ambush and from the very beginning the lizards were targeting the bear."

"Up the trees now!" Scar screamed as the bottom half of a lizard was thrown in their direction.

Pyrrha graved onto the back of Jaunes armor pulling him up the tree brakes with her. Pyrrhas eyes widened the realization hit her, these weren't ordinary animals that attacked out of instinct, they planned and attacked in waves.

They couldn't stay put they had to put as much distance between themselves and the lizards as possible.

The tree branches began to move on their own as the tree connected with another, none of them questioned it, this giant cage had a lot of things that didn't make any sense, as they ran they found a group of barbarians eating the bloody tenants of several wolves.

The sun was beginning to go down and thankfully the tower was now almost completely in front of them, then the ground began to shake it was Scar who grave the two of them before they could move any further.

The ground around the tower had collapsed only leaving several wires leading towards the tower, there was a single bridge that people could use enter the tower.

Several people that could only be called ninjas ran on top of the wires and began to climb the tower walls, only for the tower to begin to spin on their own, the walls opened and fell attempting to make the people fall.

Several people fell mediator vanishing from sight, the test was over for them.

"The only thing that didn't change was the door." Jaune said as his stomach began to make a sound, it was a good thing they hadn't eaten like they normally would have, if they had it would have slowed them down.

A hissing sound below them shows several giant snakes slithering by, they needed to take a break and it seemed that this was the last somewhat safe place that they would find themselves in, so I thought a word they began to take out their food rations and began to eat.

It was nothing more than sweet fruit, dry meat and water but it did its job, now came the hard part, their rations were now gone and the sun was about to set, like it or not they would have to wait until morning before they tried to even reach the tower.

The moment the sun completely set, several specs of light showed where the remaining recruits were. There weren't many fires light, either people had decided to try and last thru the night or nearly every recruit had already been eliminated.

Inside the tower, several people began to take their place, soon the first few surprises of the tower would be known.

Far from here, Weiss rose from her seat and began to walk the streets, at her side several knights and trained huntsmen followed closeby, making sure no one marked her as a target. Her long blue dress that made her figure show along with her black shoes and natural light skin and white hair made her look almost like a fairy.

It was easy to tell the natives to the city apart from those that had recently arrived, those that were native to the city actually had houses- shops or apartments. Those that had settled in either had tents filled with whatever they needed and partially built houses, this group had decided that they wouldn't leave, this was now their home and if they had to build their own homes, so be it.

Then were the recently arrived, this group had little to nothing at all. Remnants of whatever lost city were out there or unfortunate souls that were the only people from their worlds or time.

Oddly enough medical care was actually getting to the recently arrived unfortunately it was starting to run out, as for food Weiss could already see several of the animals killed in the test being served to the people.

Weiss had heard stories about children being left behind by their parents at the doors of one of the guild houses, the few churches or one an orphanage. There was even a story about women abandoning newborn nearby hospitals.

Light poles both electrical and not light up the streets, Weiss looked around as many of the festival lights drew children to the many games and food stalls, near them were their parents or an armed guard.

The free guard walked around and in occasion beast, men and mechanical guards passed keeping an eye on things so that troublemakers didn't get out of hand, a flash of light in the distance alerted her that someone had been attacked and she heard a radio an ounce.

"Target is dead."

This city wasn't as safe as everyone thought, but compared to her own it was infinitely better, even now the entire robotic guard was out patrolling back home and what medicine they had was rationed to keep the most useful people alive.

Yet despite knowing or hearing about this people were still arriving there and the few resources they had were starting to run out.

Because her family controlled the dust mines they were now considered nobility by a lot of people, of course, the fact that they had a lot of money and a lot of trained soldiers under their control helped.

Yet they could barely stay afloat, she had gone to speak to her father earlier that day and found several wedding proposals on his table, none of them belonged to anyone she knew and yet they were all asking for her hand in marriage.

"If you walk alone, make sure your guards are close by." Said a small girl dressed like a shrine maiden.

Her light brown hair white dress and bright smile made Weiss slightly lower her guard, she had only done that because the girl was so small, but Weiss had begun to draw a small blade she had hidden underneath her sleeve.

The girl was far too skilled to be a normal child, luckily she didn't need to use the knife as the girl walked away when she saw a group of children calling out to her.

The festival lasted through the night and people did the best they could, men made bets on who would be eliminated next, now that they knew that no one really died, while others sold the food they had prepared earlier that day.

"You seemed troubled lass, care to tell an old man what troubles you." A man asked her, yet when she turned around she only saw ahead.

"Sorry if my appearance troubles you, but my time has passed but I'm too stubborn to die." The head said before smiling at her.

"I'm supposed to make for the good of the people, people that don't care about me, but if I dont both the city and everyone will starve and be thought the much-needed help." Weiss said to the head.

"I've lived a thousand years and still find myself encountering people with this problem I bet you sought a life of adventure, to be free to see the world and meet new people, while seeing interesting lands."

"And for a time you did, you made friends from enemies and friends from people you would normally never give the time and yet you find yourself where you had begun."

"Girl, we all have duties, as yourself will he be a good husband? Will I be a good wife? Will he accept me? Both when I'm most annoying and I'll tempered?"

"If the answer is yes, then marry the man and don't let him go, but if the answer is no. Will your people be able to rely on each other to rebuild?"

"If the answer is no, then marry him, but if the answer is yes, ask yourself one last thing can we fend off an invasion?."

"If the answer is yes, don't marry, it will be tough but eventually your people will prosper, but if it's no then remembering that as someone in a high position, you have to do things ordinary people never even have to consider." The man's head said before his right eye began to glow yellow and floated away.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasmin sat comfortably at the wooden table she and the other three women had eaten on the night before, her master and his friends were now resting, they used thin blankets on top of one another, as they huddled together attempting to stay warm.

This test was pushing them to their limits, it had begun to rain inside the cage they were in, which was interesting because the rain didn't so much as touch the outside of the massive cage. The blond teen that was not yet a man let out a dim glow as he tried to keep the rain from touching them, yet even now she could tell it was far too weak to really be of any real help.

Still, they held even as more and more people vanished the cold climate was too much for them, yet none dared to retreat, they had been given a mission and failure was not an option. Perhaps some had died, but the mission had to be completed even if it fell onto a single person.

Lord Scar as the people referred to him had begun to erase the winds that were blowing he somehow created a double around them, unfortunately, it didn't stop the rain, as he stopped using his power for some reason.

Each time the double collapsed the combination of wind and water struck the three like needles that pierced the skin, slowly both shields floated into the air taking the blunt of the frozen rain.

As Jasmin watched she realized that the three were forced to rely on each other's unique skills for them to even have a chance of surviving the night, finally the rain stopped and the full moon showed itself.

Jasmin looked to the two other slaves and noticed that both of them had fallen asleep, only she remained to watch their masters progress. The guild house had several servants that did everything the guild house itself needed doing,

Someone that had so many servants didn't need slaves so what would be their purpose she wondered.

(Character change)

Jaune shook as he tried to stay awake, he could see Pyrrha's now blue closed lips, ice now covered parts of her hair, eyes and hands the storm had passed but it had almost been the death of them, everything was frozen now, anything that was dry was now gone, so it was impossible to start a fire now.

Scar stretched out his hand and touched Jaunes forehead, it was but an instant but Jaune swore he felt every part of his body scream in pain. Pyrrha gave a small scream, the moment Scar's hand touched her, as lightning passed thru her body and finally Scar did it to himself.

They had to survive the night now, if they moved they risked falling and attracting any unwanted attention, if they fell asleep they risked never waking up again. Like it or not they had to wait out the night and hope they could finish this.

None of them dared to say a word, their throats hurt just by swallowing their own spit, Jaune searched thru the last contents of his supply bags and took out an aluminum tray, before breaking off several branches off the tree they were on.

Instantly Scar destroyed whatever moister the branches had and Pyrrha struck both shields causing sparks to hit the dry wood, starting a small fire.

Slowly hey began to break more and more branches desperately trying to stay warm, but the fire was too small, so Pyrrha and Scar had to take out their own aluminum plates and put it together with the one Jaune was using.

None of them slept the entire night, the tension in the air was now increasing, like if something had noticed what was going on and had begun to move against them.

Slowly the night passed and one by one people began to gather at the edge of the pit that divided the tower from the rest of the cage, none dared to cross one of the two bridges that existed and the many wires that connected the land to the tower.

Out of the thousands of people that had started only a few hundred remained, Jaune began to notice that the trees around them had begun to shake as more and more people began to arrive.

No one moved, not because they were afraid, but for the reason that no one wanted to be the ones to trigger whatever defenses the tower truly had, then it happened.

"Waaaa!" Something roared before the ground shook, as a massive cloud of snow rose to the sky.

"Run now!" Someone screamed as a stampede of animals headed in their direction was seen by them and a wave of animals could now be seen.

The trees that were once used by the recruits to stay safe, were now being brought down, under the weight of the many bodies, that crashed into them.

Greate elks thru animals away from them, as lions pulled raptors to the ground, griffins swooped down from the sky taking their pick of the animals they referred. Ninjas ran on top of the wires, as several knights and soldiers ran across the bridges.

People soon began to hang from the wires as they make the skill to simply run on top of them, unfortunately, many of them fell vanishing from the cage.

"Now!" June screamed as he caught sight of a wall of green running towards them, a whole lot I orks were running towards them.


	15. Chapter 15

(Character change Rober Baratheon)

He could feel the blood flowing thru his veins, the day before he had left the small council behind, for the first time in years he had taken a seat on a throne with made of a thousand swords. The look in his eyes alerted the servant to not even try to bother him.

"Close the doors and leave me alone" he said to the guards, they did as he ordered and only his personal guard remained at his side.

"Can any of you feel it?" Robert Baratheon asked his guard.

"Someone's fighting. " One of his guard said, however, Robert would not care who it was during this conversation.

"..." Robert began drew his sword and began to hit the tip onto the stone floor, each time the metal touched stone it echoed through the throne room.

Tin-tin-tin-tinnn

"My lord we need to train better soldiers" one of the guard said as he looked north.

"We're going to need a better fleet." Said another of his guard as he looked east.

"We will need to guard the people, less they are used against us or turned against us." Said another as he looked west.

"My king we can all feel it there are fights the likes none of us could ever comprehend and hey seem to be happening in every direction, but shouldn't your hand be here." Said the one of the last guards as he looked at Robert himself.

"...No..." Robert answered, the weight of his words injured inside the throne room, something had been lost between the king and his hand.

Tin-tin-tin-tinnnn the sound of metal hiring stone echoed until the sword was casted aside and Rober Baratheon walked up to a Warhammer hung on display in front of him.

"We wanted for the information the spies bring back, start to grow and train the guard, make them better than the ones that we already have." Robert Baratheon said as he looked at the war hammer.

"My lord?" One of his guard asked.

"Look for the guard that can be improved and train them personally, we are going to need them." Robert Baratheon answers his guard.

(Eddard Stark )

Edward Stark found himself looking thru several parchments, like it or not he was now the Kings Hand and as such the defense and protection of the kingdom fell upon him. Unfortunately, this meant that he wouldn't get any rest, even if the council had dismissed itself when the king left.

There were no meetings scheduled so Eddard found himself looking thru the arguments of information, trying to get a feel of how things were done within the kingdom.

Unfortunately, the only thing he gained from his troubles was an incredible headake, festivals- furs- silks and other luxuries brought in had all but rendered the kingdom broke and yet there was a feeling in the air of something not being right.

Several pages were missing, but the previous hand had known that whatever secret was being kept would be kept under whatever circumstance needed, so he began to write series of numbers that led to a letter of the alphabet and when every letter was found it simply read.

All Baratheons have been born with Black Hair.

Edward, however, wouldn't be able to investigate such a thing as parchments began to arrive detailing the costs of whatever was needed be to bought or sold. None of it needs his approval, no this was something the Master of Coin took care of, but these were just the copies, Eddard was given for safekeeping, so that the information was never lost.

This wasn't the problem, however, as Eddard soon found himself looking thru the immediate defenses of Kings Landing, the main kingdom.

Homeless littered the streets that were once clean, Eddard looked at this two major problems were here, those that shouldn't be here and what they made now litter the streets. Edward looked down at this, not because of how bad the living conditions of these people were, but because home of them had even tried to leave Kings Landing and try hunting something.

The truth was that despite how good the guard or spies were, they couldn't be everywhere. So Eddard wrote down a paper detailing the basics, men woman and children living on the streets were to be taken to the farthest loneliest location and left there to live.

It was cruel yes, but starving inside the city and causing trouble for everyone was not well liked by him, in the north people like this would have just been executed or left to die for being useless.

However, Eddard couldn't do that, this would have made people target him out of vengeance, so he gave them a choice, no a chance to farm- hunt or starve outside in that lonely are of the seven kingdoms.

Eddard felt eyes upon him, yet he failed to see anyone, this meant that there were was a spy or several spues watching him. For a moment Eddard didn't know what to do, was it the king who was keeping an eye on him or was it someone else.

A knock on the door made him turn to look at it and as it opened a servant boy bringing in parchments walked in, he left them on the nearby table and bowed before leaving.

Eddard's eyes met the writing on the parchments a d he did not like what he saw the city guard was going to be increased, not only that he was instructed to look for the best within the current city guard and separate them from the group.

The king was moving, that wasn't what Eddard didn't like, it was the fact that he had moved without seeking his advice.


	16. Chapter 16

(Pyrrha Nikos )

Her muscles burned as she struggled to move, the ice had done more damage to her muscles than she even cared to give a thought to, whatever Scar had done cause more harm than good, everywhere the electricity had passed burned making it hard for her to even move.

The moment she rose to her feet was the same moment she regretted it, pain urged from her feet and spread all over her body, but she couldn't slow down, Jaune was grinning his death in pain and Pyrrha could even see him spending tears in pain.

Scar was already on the move, he began to slam his hands on the trees cutting off the top parts of them, as the tips of the trees fell they began to fall on top of one another or in front of each other, he was trying to slow down or divert the stampede.

She couldn't stop and so as she gave one step after another her body burned, one branch led to another until the rest of the forest was gone, from here on out they had to pass thru the opened snow-covered field, it was a small distance and in an ordinary circumstance, anyone could have made it but her muscles were already being pushed beyond what they should have been able to do.

The moment she jumped off the tree and touched the ground the pain became unbearable and Pyrrha found herself completely unable to move, Pyrrha felt a muscular arm take ahold of her and picke her up. For a moment Pyrrha turned and saw it was Scar who was carrying her.

Jaune was using his sword to hold himself up while he tried to run.

A loud snap made Pyrrha look up and she saw that one of the bridges leading up to the tower snap under the weight of so many bodies running on it. People that were hanging from the wires were falling off them as several people simply stepped over them, one by one each bridge broke until only one remained.

Slowly the sound of thunder came closer and closer until it was right behind them, Pyrrha could feel her body slowly healing itself and repairing the burned or frozen nerves, for a brief moment Pyrrha turned as she heard bodies crashing into trees.

Animals were crashing into the top parts of the trees Scar had brought down. Still, it wasn't enough as deer began to run past them only diverting as they needed the massive hole in front of them, massive bears ran near them and Pyrrha watched as a massive tentacle grave onto one of the bears and pull it into the forest, as the bear screamed in agony.

It was getting dangerous now as the great elk reached them and unfortunately they weren't able to turn like the deer were, as the snow-covered land made the massive bodies of the great elk slip and crash into the recruits making them fall into the hole.

Massive snakes moved slithered around the running animals graving at any of the animals they could, until a larger animal struck slowing the snake's attacks before they were crushed underneath the many animals hoves.

They finally reached the bridge and they found themselves being the last ones to arrive onto it. Unfortunately, the bridge broke and they fell, as the world around them became black.

They had failed.

Pyrrha felt the warm blankets on her being, they were heavy and excessively hot, then she noticed it the weight on her was uneven like if someone had placed several pillows on on-site of her body. As she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of light blue eyes greeting her.

"Weiss " Pyrrha said

"Hey, I came to talk to you." Weiss said as she looked at Pyrrha.

 **One long day end**


	17. Chapter 17

**I need to concentrate on finishing one part before I start the other so the Game of Thrones part won't be shown until I settle things with this group.** **[]{}{}{}{}{}}}{}{}{}**

(Character change Weiss Scheen )

One by one green lights began to shine, the Adventurers, the true Adventurers had marked everyone with a passing grade, even if they had failed their mission, already the bodies of the recruits were teleporting into the makeshift hospital and yet even as she stared, Weiss couldn't see anyone she knew.

None of her old friends were present inside the medical tents and as much as she hated to admit it neither were Pyrrah, the fool and that man that accompanied them now.

As she looked at the tent, she noticed that the broken, sic bodies of the recruits had stopped coming in, meaning that for whatever reason the three were still fighting. She turned to look at the images showing what was happening inside the cage and noticed that several small sparks of light could be seen moving inside the pit that so rounded the tower.

As the image clears she began to notice that, small sparks of lightning flew and the image of the white-haired man began to make itself known, he was using his power to make holes into the ground and used them to climb, while behind him Jaune and Pyrrha slammed their swords into the walls of the pit.

They were still fighting, even with half frozen bodies, as Weiss watched she noticed that their lips were pale and that all of them looked like they had lost most of their color, if they kept going, they would due, yet they pressed on nonetheless.

The three finally reached the top of the pit and already the tower turns, twisted and moved up, down, side to side attempting to first the recruits of it.

From the very top, lightning and fire danced, while from the inside of the tower the sounds of battles could be heard.

"They have spirit, but they will not survive this siege." A man sitting beside her said, as he picked up a glass filled with tequila.

He noticed that she had turned to look at him, before smiling and pointing. "See there girl." He said as pointed at the veins the three had and how they all seemed to glow blue and move on their own.

"I've been in plenty of battles and when those things show up, they mean certain death, unless a person is put in a hot place to worm up. Their veins are being filled with ice crystals, like it or not, the three have spirit but it's over." He said as he finally took a drink.

As Weiss turned to look she noticed that the first to fall was Jaune and the white-haired man caught him, Pyrrha gave two steps and then she too fell, at the end it was only that man left, until he could no longer hold their convinced weight and he finally fell into the pit once more.

Three green lights shined announcing their passing, one by one healers and doctors began to give drinks to each one of the fallen and their bodies began to give off a faint glow and immediately their bodies began to reclaim their color.

One by one they were carried off, placed on a bed, wrapped in warm blankets and left there to rest.

The siege went on and a slight movement beside her made her turn and Weiss noticed that her father had risen from his seat.

"Once I do this there is no turning back, they no doubt will ask you, make your choice now." He said, but try as she might, she couldn't find the strength to answer.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Go greet the other woman, she is his first wife, so many will be watching how you two will be getting along." Her father said before walking away, he was going to speak to the leader of the guild that her future husband now belonged to.

As he walked away, she sat there in silence, only the sound of the ongoing siege lingering in the background.

She only sat there, watching the battles rage on, she didn't move, even as the tower broke under the onslaught of all the fighting. She didn't move, even as the green skins swarmed the tower and began to fight the recruits.

She just sat there, as the tower's defenses cut down entire waves of green-skinned Orks, she just sat there as the recruits vanished and she did not move when a team finally reached the top of the tower, ending the siege.

It was over, she couldn't move, as the blond woman wearing the blue battle dress lifted her sword in victory and as her team waved at the crowd, Weiss finally left her seat and walked away.

She finally moved

So she now found herself sitting beside Pyrrha, looking at her sleeping form, she trembled as she rested, her aura was already repairing her body, the many blankets keeping her warm and at each side, several pillows were placed acting as a way of keeping her warm, as well as being comfortable for her.

It was like if Pyrrha was inside a coffin and as she sat there looking at her, it felt almost as if she was now morning her loss.

The faint sounds of swords, spears, axes and shovels being sharpened by hand mixed in with the sounds of the sic and the sound of armors and shields being polished injured as she sat there.

She just sat there and could not move.

Three women walked passed her and surrounded the sleeping form of the white-haired man, one of them placed a clean set of clothes next to the mans sleeping form, another began to give off a faint glow from her hands, while another began to inspect the bed he was laid on.

"Weiss." Pyrrha said weakly.

She smiled. "Hey, long time no see." She answered.

"We lost." Pyrrha said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement that she wished Weiss would say was wrong.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "But you three passed, congratulations all three of you are adventurers now." She told Pyrrha.

There was no way of sugarcoating this and even as she tried to do so, she found herself unable to do so.

"I heard you married Jaune, everyone was talking about the night you had and how you announced it to everyone... Pyrrha, my father has handed in a marriage petition for me to make Jaune and there is a chance the guild will accept it." She told Pyrrha and the woman's face became from one of a pained smile to one filled with rage.

In a blink of an eye, the same injured bedridden girl, became a wall of rage-filled flames.

"You didn't want him, when he tried to speak to you, you rejected him and now that he has made himself into someone with some kind of power, now you want him." Pyrrha said, as her eyes gave off a bright red light that was nearly blinding, this was not a raging infernal, no this was a volcano compressed into a single point, threatening to explode.

She felt her heart rase, for whatever reason Weiss felt her heart sink with unease and for a brief moment Weiss understood she would die, if she didn't give a right answer to cam the enraged woman in front of her.

"It wasn't my choice, its an arranged marriage, one for the kingdom to be able to have a stronger tie with this one, because not all of our technology works here and we need easier access to food and materials to keep warm." Weiss said expecting to be hit, yet the attack never came.

Pyrrha simply sat there looking at her, like if she was trying to digest the words Weiss had just spoken.

"Tell me, does Jaune know about this." Pyrrha asked her.

"No, the marriage petition was handed to the guide itself." Weiss answered her.

"I get it, it's like if he's a noble now and he needs concubines and will eventually have to marry because stronger ties to another kingdom or group will have to be done... I guess we're sister now." Pyrrha said as she looked at Weiss, slowly her eyes lost their red glow.

Yet as Weiss looked at Pyrrha she noticed that her eyes weren't directed at her, no she was looking at the three women protecting the bedridden form of her teammate.

"Tell me, from when are you?" Pyrrha asked her.


	18. Chapter 18

**[][][2 [][][]**

A small cloud of black smoke lifted itself into the air, before them stood a pale woman dressed in a long single piece black dress, the near completely black eyes she had only had color because of the yellow or red colored irises she had, time and time again, they had been forced to kill her, it didn't help that like them she just kept coming back to life, everytime she died.

Finally, after seven hours of none stop fighting, she finally relented and surrendered.

"I must say, the Americans are sure keeping busy." Nyanta said as he red the letter the Americans had sent in.

"Indeed, the fact that they live in such a dark area of the world forces them to deploy electric, gas and magical lamps to light up the surrounding areas. Unfortunately the fact that an ancient city used to be next to the place their main city is located only hinders any expansions they try to keep." Shiroe answered his old friend.

"And because of that building on top of old places never works out. We've all been there, old forgotten cities ruins underneath the cities are ideally filled with monsters or tend to have some kind of portal to hell, so it's better that they avoid building on those ruins." Nyanta said, as he tried to hint of something unspoken to his guild leader.

"We need to begin to actually explore our region of the world and not just rely on everyone else, as bad as rhey have it over there, they are moving and dealing with the dangers, they only thing we have done is secure our small section while leaving the borders open."

"While true the free guard and each cities and kingdoms own defense forces have been able to fight off whatever is out there, it isn't enough and we do have to organize, now that our new recruits have been gathered and tested, so once they are rested. Deploy them." Shiroe ordered his old friend.

Nyanta for his part simply rose an eyebrow.

"Mind saying that again with a little more detail." He said, as attempted to restrain the use of hitting Shiroe on the back of the head for even suggesting such a thing.

"One of the nearest cities, is the one that has made the rather troublesome petition if he says yes, it would be better for him to begin to understand his new duties as both a husband and an Adventurer."

"Normally the wife would move in with her husband if he us already settled in with a home big enough for the two of them and more, things like children and so one, but when that isn't the case, then he will move in with her and her family."

Whichever the case may be, Jaune and his team will have to learn to deal with the situation as it develops, like it or not we're involved as well, considering they do belong to our guild. Our house." Shire explained himself.

"So its a simple matter of dealing with the issue now, before it becomes something troublesome later." Nyanta said as he tried to understand his friends reasoning.

"Speaking of troublesome issues are you sure about sending those five to the other side of the wall?" Nyanta asked Shiroe, as he didn't want to place the youngest members of the guild in any unnecessary danger.

"Yes, people tend to lower their guards around children and they won't be alone, the black sword knights will have several of their merchants with them and if anything really dangerous does happen well they can always teleport back or call to us for help." Shire answered Nyanta, while trying to calm his friend's fears.

(Character change Jaune Arc)

Slowly he opened his eyes and he was found himself being stared at by an older man and a woman, they wore expensive looking clothes and looked at him with eyes that seemed to be judging him at every point.

"I see you're awake." Said the older man.

"Please forgive my sudden intrusion, especially after you have just completed this section of your training, but I am here to speak to you about your marriage to my daughter." The man said as he looked at Jaune, who in turn looked at him with a startled and confused expression.

"I, can see from your expression you don't recall that you two used to have a relationship or perhaps you aren't the you of that time. I'm afraid that if that is the case, it is irrelevant now, I am aware that you are a married man, but from what I have heard about your house, a man can have up to, two or three wives."

"Your instructor and your teammate are proof of this." The man said as he handed Jaune a folder showing the picture of Weiss, dressed in an elegant single piece white dress.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean marriage to your daughter?" June asked the man in front of him.

"Please forgive my husband, Mr. Arc, he tends to have a rather bland personality, but you may be aware that the guilds function like noble houses. As you can see, several women are now attending to the newly appointed Adventurers." The elder woman said as she waved her hand back and forth.

This caused Jaune to looks around and he realized that, indeed there were a lot of people either sitting at a recruits side or taking care of them. Few of the people had any markings that showed that any of them were doctors.

"We have already handed our marriage offer to your elders and our daughter is speaking to your wife, hoping to gain her blessing." The woman said as she pointed at Pyrra speaking to Weiss on the other side of the room.

"We leave our information with you, we do hope that you will reed and accept our offer, but please keep in mind that, you and your daughter do know each other and more people will come hoping to trick you into it." The elder man said before he rose from the metal chair and walking away, his wife following closely behind him.

Before the woman walked away, she handed him a picture of a person that looked like himself smiling happily along side Weiss, besides them was Pyrrha, smiling with him at her side.


	19. Chapter 19

( **Character change Benjen Stak** )

Small specs of snow began to fall, the rangers had finally returned and what they said wasn't anything good, a hellish training ground had been made and dozens of people were thrown into to it and for two days and two nights they were made to fight both each other and the creatures inside that place.

Not only that but they were forced to experience unnatural weather that only occurred inside that place, strong winds blew inside the massive cage while it never affected the area outside of it.

The Nights Watch was made to keep those on the other side, away from the seven kingdoms. Benjen Stark exhaled as he listened to the wind blowing outside, there was movement on both sides of the wall, the men of the mountains were behaving strangely and had divided into two groups.

One was headed towards an area that was near the wall and the other towards Winterfell the home of the Starks, soon winter would come and things such as food, water and anything resembling any form of warmth would become.

It made sense for the many families to head towards the Stark castle for protection, yet they hadn't done this, no instead some had separated and would surely die.

The wall shook again another massive creature passed by the border, how many were they now, entire herds of animals that he would have at one point in time beloved to be nothing more than fairy tales and yet he had laid eyes upon them himself.

Letters were being written and sent away hoping that the various lords and supposed kings would send in new recruits soon.

His heart felt heavy with unease, the stories of the white walkers seemed all too real now and whispers of the children now felt as a greater threat than before.

Whatever ungodly powers had been unleashed had affected the wall as well, the men speak amongst themselves about the glowing eyes of the dragon skulls and more than one had gone to look upon them themselves, only to return with words that made nonsense.

That the light did not exist, for every time they looked into the dragons bones the light could not be seen at all.

There are times that he truly felt like an old man, sadly those times seemed to only be growing, the walls have begun to whisper with the voices of the dead, some vengeful for being executed, others cursing the order they never wanted to be a part of and were forced into.

Some went as far as to scream vengeance against the seven kingdoms swearing to tear down the walls and let the evils on the other side pass and then there were those that spoke of just wanting to finally live away from the creatures on the other side and how the Nights Watch had killed them unnecessarily.

Executed deserters and those that just plain didn't want to follow orders was something that could be forgotten with time, but now that had denied to him and once again Benjen felt the weight of his past upon his shoulders.

The few men capable of reading and writing were now searching through the library, searching for anything that might hint out as to why everything was happening, yet even their discoveries only led to more confusion.

A man made God named Sigmar, the God killer Kratos, the Four Maidens of the Seasons and more, all of this suggested a history long forgotten by man, perhaps it was best it had stayed forgotten.

Still, if the fire maiden was the was the same as the maiden of summer or fall, then there was the possibility that the other three had returned as well and if that was true, then it was possible that history would repeat itself, but which history would it be.

The sounds of large wings moving echoed through the walls interior, again the griffins were moving, they helped keep any creature that could fly on the northern part of the wall, perhaps this was an ancient duty for them.

A servant brought in a warm drink and served him a cup filled with something that had been mixed with honey, the hot liquid made the cup heat up instantly a d he let himself enjoy his drink, and for a moment, just a moment Benjen could not hear the whispers of the dead.

 **(Character change Esos** )

The cool wind was blowing and the large groups of freed slaves and recently gathered people prepared themselves for the night, those that could fight had already begun to stand guard, while those that could had started fires and begun to kook the much-needed food.

In a few weeks they would arrive at their destination and from there it would be a long trip by boat to the frozen north.

"So why is it so important that we go north, I mean from what you've told us, its nothing but ice, snow and monsters over there." Asked Crow one of their most recent additions.

"Well, everywhere else is worse, Sothoryos is just one big playground for everyone that wants to fight, we can't head back because that area is covered in monsters, demons and a lot of ancient ruins." Kanami said as she remembered what she had heard about the land by the shadow.

"We, can't just start our own place, because of the sheer number of people we have. Under normal circumstances that would be fine, but you've noticed it haven't you, there are people following us, waiting for a moment of weakness." Leonardo said as he looked at the distant shadows of people moving.

"To tell you the truth, the only reason we are even walking now, is to gather people that aren't native from this place. Some people were fortunate enough to arrive with their own cities or kingdoms, but a whole lot more weren't.

Not only that, you could see it in peoples eyes, the new and old kingdoms and cities aren't getting along and soon a war is going to break out. So it's better we aren't around when that happens." Coppelia added.

The fire in front of them was soon the only source of light, so your gathering everyone you can before things go bad." Glynda Goodwitch said, as she tried to understand the reasoning of the people in front of her.

"Well, that and you've noticed it haven't you, there are people that shouldn't be alive in this group, people that were evil or never liked up a weapon. Not everyone in this group is from the same world or better yet they are from the same world but from a different dimension of it." Leonardo said, as he reached for his sword and began to walk away.

"I wonder if those kids need help?" Crow asked.

"No, that guy is just a worry wart, they handled themselves pretty well when we attacked the city." Answered Kanami.

"Oh yeah before I forget, do you know the Scheen Dust Company, because one of my friends newest recruits is marrying their youngest daughter soon." Kanami said shocking both Glynda and Crow.

"That telepathy all of you share is scary sometimes you know, but yeah we've both dealt with them in the past." Crow said, as he quickly recovered from the shock of news.

A bright flash of light in the distance and the roar of an unknown animal was the only thing that could be heard after that, no one really had anything to say, as they were handed their warm meal and ate, none of them could help but wonder what awaited them when their journey reached its end.


	20. Chapter 20

The sounds of crates falling began to wake up the sleeping people, another shipment of supplies from the Americans, they were getting fewer now, granted the crates were bigger and the wood they were made of was used by the people for whatever they could use it for, but the fact that they were beginning to slow, just showed how bad they had it back there.

Leonardo looked at each crate as it was dropped, somehow those guys had managed to get themselves a cargo plane, the fuel needed to fly that thing, not to mention get it of the ground meant that something was up, to just deliver supplies, a map was sent in.

Leonardo couldn't help but smile, the city needed food and the crazy ones were so rounded by it, the Americans were making weapons by the boatloads considering that they were working in a war setting, so weapons for food, was Leonardo's immediate thought.

Immediately the support members took hold of the crates and the people began to gather around them, but with such a large group of people, things tended to go wrong quickly, fortunately nearly everyone knew that the people in charge could tear them apart with a finger.

The problem was the people that could match them in power, a simple pair of shoes could do a lot and some medicine was the difference between someone getting sick and dying or an annoying runny nose.

Gold coins, went a long way when they passed by the cities, either by paying whatever toll the cities had or for the representatives of the group buying good, water and clothing, as well as some insurance that came in one form or another.

If that insurance was some kind of army making sure no one attacked them, or a slave force keeping less desirable people away, depended on the city.

"They're back," Lie Ren said as he looked into the distance.

The shadows of mounted men moving alongside their horses could be seen in the distance, they had been following the group's progress closely, but they all had pretty much stopped after a while, a lot of those cities had really good defense systems.

"It seems to be only three of them." Leonardo answered his you recruit.

Unlike the Adventures up north where snow covers everything or the Guard down south where everything is dark, their group had decided to take up the teachings of the Huntsmen, namely for two reasons.

One was that the majority of the skilled fighters were from there and the second was that they had few people that could fight in what normal Human beings would call superhuman levels.

Sure they had small armies capable of using guns and so on, but when you're up against someone or something that you need several any tank guns just to slow down, yeah you need those special forces.

So the huntsmen were the best choice for the job, thankfully Crow and Glynda were used to having students. However, that only fixed half the problem, just training people was hard enough as it is, but the fact remained special forces couldn't do all of the work, the guys with guns began to train their own groups.

The system worked, there are things that go bump in the night and the combination of guns and people with powers made those things either hid or run away. Let it be said that their groups either ate and used what they killed or buried it so a plague didn't start.

The sound of a bell ringing meant it was time to eat, the first group would eat and then exchange with another group, they would arrive at the area they were to replace the other guy before that person left, that way no part was ever left blind.

After half an hour a marine alongside a sniper arrived to shift roles with them it was time to get something to eat.

Leonardo and Ren said their greeting to the two before leaving and showing where they had seen movement, immediately the sniper looked quickly noticing that it was a man dressed as a knight and a man and a woman with gray or perhaps silver hair.

The walk back home was a slow one, home that one word meant a lot now, people either didn't want to leave the caravan or simply didn't have somewhere else to go, thus making the large gathering of people their new home, rather than a location.

The place was covered in tents and already the tents were separated into groups, marines, their families and their recruits were all gathered in one tent, the huntsmen, their families, recruits in another, the freed slaves were acting like slaves and served everyone, even after they had their own tent.

Yet they too had separated into groups, considering that they were all from different towns, villages and fallen cities, so some people had started putting on tribal tattoos, piercing and so on. Still, it helped that the ex-slaves were used to moving from place to place and had learned how to do things that way.

A plastic and metal chairs were the only things awaiting them, but even as Leonardo looked at them he couldn't help but smile, as a plate of hot ribs, mashed potatoes and a cold glass of water awaited him and his young partner.

A flash of light or what seemed like light, was the only warning they had before Nora had taken the chair in front of them and begun to devour her plate, it didn't help that Coppelia seemed to have been having a rase with the girl and had started eating as fast as possible when she managed to get to her seat.

Still, the two of them took their seats and began to eat, today was a day for rest, they would soon start walking again, but the large group needed to stop and rest from time to time, one or two days just to sit down and relax.

The sounds of coins falling started reaching his ears, people had started gambling, be didn't like it. It wasn't the gambling part, but what was being gambled, men and woman either gambled away what little money they had or put themselves up, sometimes more disturbingly they either put up their husband or wives as the prize.

"It seemed like the next town is about five days away, but that's only the information this map has, from what we've seen there could be other settlements that were brought in, after that there's just one more city and we can get to the ships." Ten said as he tried to keep the sounds of the coins from reaching his ears.

The boy still hasn't forgotten the time he had won every game and ended up having several half-naked women waiting for him that night. If he did do the act only he, the various women and their husbands knew.

Nora just kept her eyes on everyone, the last time the girl had been apart of one of the games, she had forced everyone to cook for her and no one wanted to go thru that again, considering she had gone out of her way to find the biggest animal kill it and make everyone else, skin it, gut it, cook it and watch her eat it.

Sure she gave them whatever was left, but that was after she had gotten her fill, and no one could say anything against her do ing this, why play if you know you have to pay up.

"From what the map tell us its a city filled with gladiators and slave merchants, so we might run into some trouble." Leonardo answered his recruit.

"It's possible we might have to fight our way past it, even is we go around the city." Coppelia said as she tried to get her breath, she had lost, Nora was still eating and Coppelia bad finally stopped.

"So why don't we just fight our way thru or just lay them like we usually do?" Nora asked somehow managing to talk clearly, even though her mouth was filled with food.

"Because we don't want to make more enemies, we could just pay them, but the chances of them leaving us alone is slim." Coppelia answered her young friend.

Soon everyone was done eating and had begun to sharpen or polish their armors and weapons.

Slowly the day passed until an alert was sent to Coppelia and Leonardo a cave that led directly to the ocean had been found, the good news was that their ride could meet them there, the bad news was, that they had to get everyone past the labyrinth-like tunnel system.

Nothing several ropes tied to each other, that people held onto couldn't fix, the problem was all of the horse's cows and animals that they were using. Just getting some of them to enter the place, so getting them past the tunnels would be a huge problem.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Character change The lands in the Shadow)**

The sound of massive wings moving through the sky could be heard from miles away, as the griffins began to land, normally using creatures that could only call one or two people at a time was pointless for something like this, but the situation called for it.

Yet the creatures completely and utter refusal to so much as touch the hellish lad, forced their riders to jump off their backs, moral men were not meant to well these lands, yet they had to, the posts were absolutely needed to keep the darkness away.

The griffins moved just above the ground, to high for anything to be able to reach out and grave them easily, yet low enough that the glowing light of their masters' runes could still wrap around them and keep them safe, from the darkness.

Each man watched for any signs of danger, yet sound did not exist here, at least not in the way mortal knew of it, deep inside a persons being, they could hear the movement of the creatures being kept away by the protective runes.

Finally, a spot had been found, to deep and the maximum reach of the post would be far more limited, to high and the post could easily fall leaving a gap in the barrier. Unfortunately now came the hard part, any shadow opened the door for the beasts, so simply by digging a hole the men left an opening for the enemy to slip thru.

Not only that, but many had been driven insane by the revelation of what was directly in front of them, for this reason only those of strong will, great faith and incredible fighters did this job.

Finally, the hole had been dug and even before it was placed into the hole, the post had begun to shine, even below ground there would be no darkness.

Slowly the unnature darkness was forced back and the slithering form of a woman began to take shape, she moved seductively, as she slithered and the light drove her cover away, a large banquet began to be revealed.

Fresh fruits and meats of all sorts, alongside fine perfumes, wines, gold, partially naked woman and everything a man could desire.

The bull-man or Minotaur as his kind liked to be called, let out a lowed grow, his nostrils opening and closing as if trying to drive away a repulsive smell, battle ax in hand be prepared himself to fight.

A second glow soon began to combine its holy energies with the light of the first post.

In what would seem a second, the darkness was driven back and the unnatural lands truly began to be revealed. Sick oil like black stones were replaced by chunks of flesh that seemed to release blood into the air, that quickly vanished from sight.

The lie of the great banquet before them was revealed, the dine wines were nothing more than excrement, rotting and mayor filled were the meats and they themselves were nothing more than... and yet none of this compared to the sight of the master of it all.

The sound of the guard marching began to echo, soon a the fight for this small piece of land will begin, just like the ones before them, in the distance another pair of light post were set up and had begun to drive back the darkness, then another pair and another, until the village was now covered in the protective light.

Few of its inhabitants remained, some walked around driven mad by their hellish experience here, others could be seen hiding, trying using candles in a desperate attempt to keep the darkness away.

Soon the cries of infants began and the men both smiled and wept without wanting to, either the children were long gone and their cries were being used to manipulate the people's emotions or they were just being kept alive for the creatures entertainment.

Both were true, the men had seen enough in their time as postmen, either way, there was hope for the village's future.

The sounds of boots marching soon covered the lands, the guard had finally arrived, it was time to clean out whatever daemon remained within the village, hopefully, there was a chance to help the people as well.

Slowly the guard moved some taking defensive positions, others began to enter the buildings, each man could feel the blood flowing inside their bodies, the creature in front of them was attempting to force them to act.

The golden light, had started changing the land into actual soil, the combination of the runes and the lights energies were pushing the majority of the creature's power away, soon the protective transparent walls will be built, further magnifying the lights protective energies.

It was pointless to build a concert wall, for it brought bought shadows and dark areas for the enemy to get a foothold, so the walls were built using a transparent material that was equally strong as stone.

Yet even as the men stood inside their protective walls of light, they knew that their situation was far better than those that went into the tunnels below, posts would be pulled away and it would take hours just for someone to advance ten steps.

Destroying some horror, only revealed something far worse waiting for the unsuspecting adventurers, and yet even this was nothing compared to the stories the men had heard, entire towns and even cities, had been discovered surrounded by the protective pillars of light.

The surviving people, spoke horrifying stories about devastating battles between the Adventurers and the Unholy abominations within the darkness. The adventurers would soon leave only after giving the people several light posts, for them to build a small bridge so that they could patrol the surrounding area, even if it was a limited space.

Still, this was all a routinely thing, nothing too horrible had happened, soon people would begin to start trade, if that was between village to village or with the holy city would depend on the people themselves.

( **Character change Westeros** )

The smell of salt and water mixed alongside, the various smells of pepper, fish, raw meats and the various cooked and dried foods being sold.

Ships came and went from the ports, sailors ran about loading and unloading their cargo, slowly a small ship moved until it finally came to a complete stop, men screamed for the captain of the ship to present the proper documents needed for them to stop in this port.

The captain of the ship, dropped it right next to the man, courtesy of a simple string tied to a rock and the sheets of paper tied between them.

Even as the man lowered himself to lick up the sheets of paper leaders and stairs were dropped letting the people off the ship. The man cared little for any of this, for this was a common thing, still, as he looked at the papers and found no issue with them, it was time to look at the passenger's paperwork.

His routine didn't change, until a group of five children stood in front of him, three girls and a single man, from what their papers said the five were apprentices from a company of the east, the poor fools had fallen into the merchant's trap.

If they lost all of their merchandise, then they would be indebted for losing it all, but if they were successful, it would be nearly impossible for them to live another life.

The man simply handed the children their papers back and let them head towards their merchandise


	22. Chapter 22

**I can't write the parts of story all at once, up until now I've concentrated on the lands beyond the wall.**

 **So expect very little mention of what's going on over there, this part is for what's going on in Westeros.**

 **[2] Six kingdoms**

[][]][][][][][[][[

A cart filled with furs, pepper, grain/powdered salt, sugar that was both in chunks and in powder, jars filled with olive oil and honey. Merchandise that could be moved around and stored for long periods of time, a perfect cover for what they needed to do.

People tended to lower their guard around young boys, girls and children, their mission was to gather information about the people down south of the wall, granted there were other people doing the same, but their missions varied. Simple assassination missions of a creature or an attacker that had escaped.

Merchants that wanted to get a monopoly in the ever-growing market and so began to bring things into the south that in ordinary situations would have never seen any of it.

Others wanted one thing and one thing only, all of the weaknesses of the kingdoms beyond the wall.

The merchandise would be a perfect cover and if they ran into trouble, they could just leave the cart and use the pins they had been given to escape and get back to the guild. Being heroes was out of the question, so any wars or things they ran into, were to be left alone.

"I see you've gotten your merchandise, I'll be quick, luckily you bunch are the only new people that arrived, so I'll explain." The man said, he was the same one that had looked at their papers, before letting them get their things.

"Before you can begin to sell, you will have to mark down everything you've brought with you and you will have to spend a day here. Trust me, a day will make a world of difference, the climate and the food will affect you." The man said as he pointed at a barn that was so rounded by several guards.

"The barn over there can keep your things safe while you register and you can either sleep in the barn or use an inn, along as you have a stamped document, do anything you lose will be replaced with something of equal worth."

"Is there a place called the Black Sword merchant house?" Rundelhouse asked the man, as he tried to find one of the few contacts they had.

The man looked at him for a moment, before the look of realization began to show on his face. "Oh, it's the new merchant house that's opened up, its about half an hours walked from here. Just go straight and when you see the fish men turn left and you'll see it there, it has an oversized black sword in front of it." The man said as he gave Roundelhouse a handshake before walking away.

"Wait where do we register." Roundelhouse, said to the man as he remembered that he didn't know where to register.

"The house of the black sword, is a merchant house and in, so you can register there." The man said as he walked away.

Just as Roundelhouse was about to turn around and speak to his companions, the loud roar of a tiger made him turn his head, what he saw nearly made him drop his jaw in shock, tigers, lions, giant birds of all shapes and colors were being unloaded from a nearby ship.

Not to it was a large ship, that had been somehow painted pink, slowly women dressed in nothing more than a transparent cloth or a simple rag that covered their midsection began to walk off it.

Again the man that attended them earlier arrived where the pink ship had docked and like before a rock that had papers tied to it was dropped. The man looked at it and handed the papers back to the group of women.

The women immediately got straight to work, as they began to burn flowers that released a sweet smell and poured drinks, while stopping any random man and woman that might pass.

As Roundelhouse looked at the scene he noticed that a large sign had been dropped, the first part was too far to be seen, but there rest of it was easily readable. -Exotic, traveling brothel, we have women from all over the world, including some you have never seen before.

He was just about to say something, when a hard smack to the back of his head made him turn and see the enraged face of his partner Isuzu looking straight at him. No words were spoken, only the sight of a pair of puffy cheeks, that had light freckles on them, were all he needed to know that he was in trouble.

Roundelhouse did not dare to look at her brown eyes, for he already knew she was angry, but laterally was she angry about, for the life of him, he didn't know and as much as he wanted to ask, he didn't dare to.

"Yo, I heard you were going to the black sword merchant house. Tell what for one silver, I'll pull your wagon there, that way you folks won't need to do it yourselves." A muscular man said with a wide smile.

His smile vanished for a moment before quickly returning, he failed immediately after. "I keep forgetting that" he said to himself.

"Welcome to the Lannister port, part of the Allied Human Kingdoms." The man said before his eyes let out a light glow, that almost resembled electricity.

"One silver, make it nine copper and two drinks and you have yourself a deal." Minori said to the man, who in turn just gave a thumbs up.

The man quickly graved the handles of the cart and began to pull it, sometimes he would go in front of the group of friends, before pausing and waiting for them to catch up.

"So what did you mean by, the Allied Human Kingdoms?" Tohya asked the man, as he walked right beside him.

"Tywin, the lord or king of this part of the world started falling this part the Human Kingdom, or the Lion Kingdom if you want." The man said as he pulled the cart, altho his breathing was heavy, considering the weight of the cart.

'You would normally expect a ruler to defend the borders or something, just to try and hold back the strange creatures just washing up on shore. Fish-men, ships filled with strange creatures and so on, so the guy made a deal with everyone and I mean everyone."

"To the little people, you know the peasants, slaves and so on, no one that wasn't Human could live within the territory he owned or managed, this included any houses lands that served him. The port where ships come deliver their goods and leave, that they could use, but it was that and that alone." The man said before he pointed at a fish, no a man, no a fish man walking on to the shore and ordering a plate food from a nearby store.

"The system worked, the mainland belongs to Humans and the shore is shared, already the deal has been paying off on its own. Pirates have tried to invade, but those fish people and others are a pretty dam good defense system." The man said as he finally stopped walking.

Tohya immediately noticed that the man had stopped directly in front of a large black sword, Minori immediately gave the man his nine copper coins, before asking the man to wait so she could pay for his drinks and man waited patiently.

He waited while men and woman checked everything and made sure nothing dangerous was brought in, he waited while papers were signed and stamps were put and he waited while everything was lit in the barn for safekeeping.

Both Roundelhouse and Tohya thought the man must have had the patience of a saint, considering how long everything took and just for that they both had bought two extra drinks for him before saying their goodbyes.

The Black Sword Knights, are a combat guild and it's because of that that many see the dangers on the other side of the wall, not everyone can take it, so they sent out small groups of people to set up shop and help anyone that arrives begin their new lives.

This merchant house, was nothing more than one of their locations, in truth, the group of friends didn't need to speak to the ones managing the guild, but they decided to do so none the less. It was just so they could be nice, to adventurer after all.


	23. Chapter 23

They walked into a small cottage, warehouse, or was it called a building? In truth, none of them knew what to call it, there were entire zacks of wheat, corn, beans and rice piled on top of one another, while baskets of freshly made bread we're let out to cool.

Men and woman sat near every pile of either drinking, eating or sleeping, children ran about playing while woman that wore little clothing word but taking food to the people who in turn paid them in cooler coins.

But that was the thing not everyone here was human, as the group of friends looked around they noticed that therr were creatures that had the failed of snakes, scales if fish and were completely colored blue, eating alongside men that seemed to emit fire from their hair and beards.

Knights that bore the emblem of a golden lion, ate as they fondled the best of a woman that had long pointed ears, the women were undoubtedly of elven species.

As the five of them looked around, they began to realize that more than one set of eyes was on them and when a heavenly bearded man was about to size from his seat they heard someone say something to him, even as they placed their hand on the mans shoulder stopping him from doing whatever he planed.

"Adventurers, " the said, to him in a low enough voice that had the small group of friends not been listening they would have missed it.

As they stood there watching a woman walked up to them holding a tray in her hands. "Please take a seat, we will tend to you in a minute." She said as she showed them an empty table, it was strange considering that there weren't any chairs.

"We're here looking for the owner of this shop." Minor said to the woman, however, the woman just smiled and walked away.

Soon plates of food began to be brought in, steamed fish's alongside vegetables were placed in front of them, alongside these grapes and applesauce, while the drinks that were placed in front of them were various juices and flavored waters.

This was odd considering that none of them had ordered anything and they were about to reject the food when a man walked up to them and placed a large cup made of wood on the table, before starting to speak.

"The five of you are Adventurers right." He said as he looked at all of them.

"You know, I met and saw a few of you over there in the Lands of Shadows before being brought over here." He said as he lifted his cup up and began to drink the large amount of alcohol.

The man's long white beard, contradicted his completely black face, considering that said face wasn't black at all, it was like a shade of ash had piled on top of it and it had become black simply because of how long the ash had been on it.

The proof of this was, the fact that the man's right hand was completely green, while his left was completely blue.

The sounds of his drink going down his through was loud and yet the man didn't seem to care and in truth none of them did either, they were more interested in hearing about what the Americans were up to, from someone that had seen them first hand.

"Things over here aren't as good as things here" the man said even as he lowered his large mug.

"I was there for so long, that I still don't know how long it's been, but I can still remember seeing them for the first time. They were like stars in the forms of men, I do t know what happens before they broke the cage I was held in, but there they were marching with swords, clubs, spears and arrows"

."I look at you five and I can't help but remember, all of those children fighting against those things that tormented us for so long. But that's not here nor there, I just wanted to welcome you to the shop, all Adventurers are welcomed here, please enjoy your meal." The man said before lifting up his mug and walking away.

It was like if they had just been told, that they wouldn't be meeting the Black Swords merchant leader of this area. Still none of them said anything, instead they began to eat, their meal in peace while listening carefully to the conversations going on around them.

[Character change Tywin Lannister]

Again more and more pages had arrived detailing the events that had been occurring, trade had begun to grow and with it, the troubles that came with it.

Like it or not his first job was to protect his kingdom and his people, before anyone elses and so he allowed the fish men and the strange creatures to walk about the shores and nothing more.

This proved to be the right call, as pirates that were able to sink the fleet that protected his kingdom, were brought down by the combined strength of the fish men and the oddities. Still, that didn't mean that the creatures could be trusted an at any moment, they could turn against him and his people.

Even now, his men were digging through ancient papers, cave markings and so on for any signs of ways that might allow them to even out the odds.

His quick mind proved to be his peoples strongest defense, as more than one kingdom that responded with swords or in another aggressive way soon found itself completely alone, vulnerable to attacks from another creature that was out there.

Those same things that had been turned away, soon arrived to his ports and found a welcoming hand, granted that hand was guarded, but those many captains and creatures accepted it as a much-needed act.

So even now the Gold of the Lannisters could only grow, with that being said he now found himself being forced to stop something from happening, it seemed like the Lord of the North beloved himself to be superior to even the high King and in his arrogance dared to question the king's order.

Normally for the Kings Hand, this wouldn't have been a problem, but it was the fact that his daughter's pet had hurt the prince that made things even more troubling.

While true his grandson most likely deserved the animal's attack, he was still the prince a d someone needed to be punished and yet that foolish hand actually sent his daughters away.

The moment word about the event reached him, he ordered his men to go and make sure that those two Stark bitches made it back to the north safely. These were not times meant for man to be waging war amongst itself.

Finally a letter arrived and it was from his men, their escort had managed to find both girls and guide them to the north, under the pretext that they themselves were headed in that direction, however once they reached a certain border, they separated from both the girls and their escorts and were now heading back.

Unfortunately or fortunately, they had run into several soldiers that had been ordered by his daughter, the high queen to capture and execute both girls, none of the men wanted to follow said orders and when they heard he had ordered his men to protect the bitches they simply bowed their beads before turning around and heading back.

Another page detailed the events going on in the Iron Islands and how they were now cutting down every tree, rebuilding their fleet, day by day, those islands are bathed in blood and from the few stories that manage to make it out, the islands themselves have begun to sink.

The fish men wage a five-sided war with each other and more and more, Iron Island ships leave taking entire libraries, gold, gems and other valuables, it's only a matter of time now before the Drown God reclaims his kingdom beneath the waves.


	24. Chapter 24

Tywin looked through each document and attempted to gain something, anything that made some sense and yet true as he might he was in able to find anything. Whatever brought about this change remained a mystery.

Like it or not the world had changed and not for the better.

A small bottle with blue glowing liquid was placed on the table beside him, it was a peace offering from a house only known as the Black Sword. According to them the liquid could heal injuries and remove poisons, regardless of the kind, plus it had the added bonus of repairing whatever damage the poisons had done.

His healers had tested the liquid on other people and they all agreed that the results were exactly what the house of the Black Sword had said, he needed to be in the best condition possible, so he took the potion and drank it.

The results were almost instantaneous, he began to cough so much that he felt he would chock on his own vomit, when he finally did vomit, he let out a strange blob of blood and something else.

No one present said anything, until one of his healers stepped forward.

"...My Lord, you will not like what I am about to say, but that blob has only shown itself when some sort of poison is present, depending on the amount inside the person the blob only grows or shrinks" the healer said to him.

Tywin processed the man's words, but the implications of what he had just heard meant that someone close to him was poisoning him and by the looks of it it had been a drawn-out process, for the size of the blob on the floor, was the size of a melon.

Under normal circumstances, Tywin would have been enraged, but he didn't have the luxury to be angry he was the lord of these lands and so be needed to keep his mind straight.

"Find out who" he ordered a guard that kept watch next to him, only a few people made his food and so they would have to be interrogated, he doubted any servant would even try, so it came down to people that had visited the castle.

He took another document and smiled, the people of the Iron Islands wanted a place to live and in exchange for some land, they offered their servitude.

Under normal times he would have dismissed the fools, however, he knew that in time he would need them, so he agreed, but they would be placed somewhere they could cause little trouble.

The realms of man, the Human Kingdoms and so on, it was funny how those things seemed so close to one another. He looked out his window and began to accept the fact that a new fleet and guard needed to be created, first it had been the creatures of the forest, then those from the lands beyond the north, now those that came from elsewhere.

Each one of those times humanity had to adapt in order to overcome whatever dangers came, now it seemed that they will have to do the same, the only difference between himself and everyone else, was that he could see the writing on the walls.

"I believe it's time we begin to expand outwards into the sea, we know that some people have boats for houses, so see what you can do with that" Tywin said to one of the men inside the room.

"My lord?" The man asked him.

"We need to expand our influence and discourage anyone from wanting to come into the mainland, what better way than building something out at sea" Tywin said to the man.

"Should I recruit some of the" the man began to ask before Tywin stopped him.

"Yes, begin recruiting the oddities as well" Tywin ordered the man before the man walked out of the room, he had his orders and knew what to do, the rest was up to him to figure out.

Tywin waved his hand dismissing the rest of the men, for the moment being the meeting had ended, whatever the other kingdoms didn't matter at the moment, right now securing his own territories safety was what matters.

(Character change Jaune Arc)

Jaune looked at the picture "At least it's someone that knew another me" he said to himself as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Jaune Arc?" A woman said to him, she had long black hair and wore a red summer dress, which was odd considering the weather, but Jaune had learned that people in this world didn't really follow the conventional rule, so didn't question the way she dressed.

"Yeah" Jaune answered the woman.

"Can you walk?" She asked him and almost by instinct Jaune rose to his feet, he immediately placed the picture of Weiss into his pockets. The woman looked at him, her brown eyes searching for any signs of weakness.

"Where did the you I saw on the battlefield go, your full of openings" she said to him before regaining her senses and remember why she was there.

"Please follow me" she said to Jaune before walking out of the tent and waiting for Maine who simply stood there looking at her.

Before Jaune followed the woman he caught a glimpse of Pyrrha following another woman, immediately Jaune hurried behind the black-haired woman, until they reached a tent filled with men- women- animals and all sorts of people that had animal parts or some sort of ability that made them stand out.

"Good the last of the champions are here!" A man with a long beard said as he drank a mug filled with wine.

"Brothers, sisters and whatever you consider yourselves. Today we all made history, today we became the first official recruits of whatever we may be."

"Free Guard, Adventures, Soldiers, Knights and so on"

"Tomorrow we may be enemies, but today." He stopped to look around t everyone present and lifted his mug into the air.

"But today we drink!" He yelled out to everyone present. "So let's eat, drink, fuck and forget what we did today" he yelled out again and everyone present cheered.

Jaune could hear the voices of other people cheering inside other tents nearby and as he looked around the sides of the tent dropped, letting no one outside see what was going on inside.

"Magic to keep the outsiders from seeing or hearing what happens in here" the man said as half-naked men and women walked in carrying trays of food and cups filled with hot drinks as well as bottles of wine, several kinds of beer.

Jaune looked around searching for Pyrrha and he found the black haired woman looking at him, she graved his head and placed a firm kiss on his lips, a hand separated her from him and Jaune saw Scar looking at him.

"It's not good to cheat, in your first week of being married, go she hasn't seen you yet" Scar said to Jaune before pulling back the black-haired woman, letting Jaune run towards Pyrrha, the moment the laid eyes on each other Pyrrha nearly broke down crying.

She had noticed the woman's lipstick on Jaunes lips. "Let me guess someone stopped you and kissed you" she asked him, but Jaune could tell that she was trying to calm down her fears.

"Yeah, Scar helped me get rid of her" Jaune said to Pyrrha, as a woman passing by handed both of them a cup filled with wine.

"Jaune, we're both different, I don't mean either of us have changed, but" Jaune touched Pyrrha's head as he tried to calm her down.

"We have responsibilities the kinds only noble houses and company heads have now" he said to her.

"I'll always be your partner, I did it before with another you...What trying to say, is will you always be with me, because I'll always be with you" Pyrrha said to Jaune but she was already at the verge of tears.

Jaune just looked at Pyrrha and held her right. "Yeah, I'll always be with you" he said to her before the room full of people cheered, there was nowhere to run this time, this moment was to celebrate right now the two of them shyly tried to hide inside each other's arms.

But in the end, they shared a kiss and joined in the celebration, whatever happens outside the tent didn't matter, that was something for the Jaune and Pyrrha of tomorrow, right now they would drink, eat and dance to their heart's content.


	25. Chapter 25

[ Weiss]

Weiss watched as her father exhaled, the mist that formed every time he let out a breath seemed to be thicker than normal, or better said it was getting darker whiter, the temperature las lowering.

"We leave first thing in the morning," he said to everyone present, the servants as well as the guards they had brought with them stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

Weiss watched as her mother opened a folder and looked at a picture of her sister.

"There is one way for you to avoid marriage Weiss" she said to her before handing her the folder, her mother didn't have any ill intentions at least none that Weiss could see anyway.

"That would only be temporary, however, your brother and your sister will be married off to other families, like it or not we have no other choice but to form bonds with other houses." her father said to her as he handed her mother another folder.

Weiss watched as her mother opened the folder and her little brother's picture was in it, she could barely see his name, age and eye color written on the white sheet of paper behind the picture.

The wind began to blow stronger and Weiss listened to the flapping of wings as the firebirds began to fly around warming the surrounding lands keeping the people from freezing to death.

An uneasy silence settled in.

"How long do we have?" her father asked her mother.

"Five maybe six months worth of food, clothing isn't going to a problem anytime soon, but unless we either get one of those birds or secure means to repair the machines, the kingdoms power supply will shut down, the ice here is already making the devices malfunction." her other answered her father.

"Miss" Weiss heard her maid call out to her, she turned to look at the woman and found her sitting next to a nearby fire, the woman had gathered several pots pans, different kinds of meat and cooking oils.

Weiss walked yup to her and took a seat in front of her.

"Lesson number one, a woman that can cook will have a man turning her way, a woman that can cook well will keep her man always coming back to her."

"Miss its time for you to learn how to cook and make different kinds of dishes." her maid said to her as her mother walked up to them and sat down, her eyes were focused on Weiss, it was like if the woman was going to be judging her in everything.

Weiss watched as her mother took out a napkin and folded it in several different ways, yet as she watched her mother move her hands she noticed how she seemed to carry a form of grace and elegance, even as she did something so mundane.

"Your job as a wife if to maintain the family's image, your husband will have to carry himself in a certain way, how we aren't entirely sure at the moment. So it will be up to you to have the grace needed to speak with those from high society." Weiss listened t her mother's words, each word spoken were cold and uncaring, it was like if her mother was speaking to another servant.

The wind howled outside her tent, once in a while, it managed to pass through the walls of the tent-making the light of the fire flicker.

"Why?" Weiss asked her maid, however, the woman just smiled.

"Because all nobles can have servants cook for them, but not all of them can brag that they have eaten something made by their wife and have it taste good." the maid answered her.

Weiss graved the handle of a pan and placed the pan on the fire.

[ Character change Jaune]

The party had ended and everyone was still sleeping, do to the fact that no one was allowed to leave the tents everyone slept on the floor, the tents were large enough to have several rooms so it wasn't like everyone slept on the ground, but there weren't enough beds for everyone.

"Get up you have your first mission" he heard someone say to him.

Jaune opened his eyes and found Pyrrha sleeping next to him, she was still wearing her armor, but she slept peacefully, her red hair covered part of her head.

"I said you have your first mission, gather your team. Your destination is the Kingdom of Atlas, your finances homeland."

"Your job is to find out how many of the transport systems are still functioning and how many we can repurpose for civilian use, they are not necessarily the same thing."

Jaune turned to see who was speaking to him and he found Naotsugu standing beside him handing him a folder filled with papers.

Jaune sat up and looked around, he let a smalls mile form on his face when he noticed Scar sleeping, his servants were covering him, one would think that sleeping with several women would have been a dream come true, but from the way Scar was Jaune realized that wasn't the case.

It looked like if Scar had to fight off the combined attacks of the girls he had as servants or was it, slaves, while they slept, the man had bags under his eyes, Jaune somehow knew his friend hadn't slept all night.

"Your seniors have already gone beyond the wall so you won't be able to meet with them and the elder members of the guild are bout to head out in or own assignment, your team will be on their own."

Pyrrha began to move, however, she spoke almost immediately, it was like if she had been awake the entire time.

"What's really going on?" she asked Naotsugu, ash she sat down.

"There's no point in hiding any of this, so there is no problem if anyone hears this. The guilds are moving, look around you, right now everyone is being assigned their missions, the lands need to be mapped out and supplies need to reach those that need them."

"The Free Guard is being ordered to keep the city and the surrounding villages safe, as of this moment the lands of ice belong to us, so its time to claim wats ours."

"The Adventurers, your seniors will explore the uncharted regions, you recruits will meet with the cities and kingdoms. Your job is to look around, speak to the people and shake hands, we will be making decisions based on your reports."

"Make no deals, promises or agree to anything because you don't have that power. Kill whatever and whoever you have to, be they Monster, Kings, Queen, Bandit or insane people."

"You have your mission, do what you have to do." Naotsugu said to them before turning around and walking away, Pyrrha and Jaune were not able to see the man's pained expression when he turned around and walked away, however, Scar could see the pain he had as he left the three friends behind.

Scar had seen it before, a general or a captain that had no other choice but to give an order he didn't like but had to be followed, otherwise, the results would be even worse.

Jaune opened the folder and he nearly coughed, the first order was to not follow the path used by the travelers because that path was already known.

They had to walk in the same direction but of the makeshift road that already existed, it made sense because they still had to explore the area and deal with whatever danger was around, but doing this put them in unnecessary danger.

A small letter fell out as he took out the sheets of paper, Pyrrha picked it up and opened it, it was a letter from the guild leader. He was ordering him to choose, whatever choice he made the guild would side with him, take the girl as his wife or not the guild will accept his decision, but he had to make his choice before his mission was completed.

"Looks like they want to kill two birds with one stone." Scar said as he took the letter from Pyrrha.

Jaune looked at the muscular man, he wanted to ask the man for guidance but scar's eyes told him everything he had to know, this was entirely up to him and he had to deal with his own problems.

"One thing at a time, let's get something to eat and pack up everything we might need" Pyrrha said to him and she stood up and stretched out her hand to him, Jaune took it and she pulled him up.

Jaune handed Scar a sheet of paper and he handed another to Pyrrha, both of them raise their eyebrow when they read what was written on the papers he had given them.

"How are we supposed to hunt down as many creatures as we can and what does it mean that the collectors will get what we hunt and bring it back to the city." Scar said as he looked at Jaune.

"From what this says, there are villages and entire cities still lost and we are somehow supped to postponed our main mission and make diplomatic talks with the villages or cities we find."

"I thought Naotsugu said that we didn't have that kind of authority." Pyrrha said as she read what was written on the sheet of paper Jaune had given her.

"Let's head to the guild first and deal with everything later, let's get the last hot bath we will have in a while and get everything ready." Jaune said to them, his team agreed and they left the tent.

As they walked back to the guild, Jaune could see the Free Guar being ordered and warned not to overstep their limits while everyone was away.

People were already leaving some people carried loads upon loads of grains or meats, while others took furs or clothing with them, however, some people left with nothing and more people that stayed behind.

They finally reached the guild and found a girl waiting at the entrance she held an envelope in her hands when she noticed them approaching, she smiled and handed the letter to them.

Jaune took it and read what was written in the letter. '"Looks like shes our fourth member." Jaune said as he looked at the girl, almost instantly the women that followed Scar stood in front of him as if marking their territory.

Even Pyrrha gave a step forward and stood in front of Jaune.


	26. Chapter 26

The girl had short brown hair her chest was small and she had a slim body, despite being average hight the way she moved made Jaune realize that she was a lot more capable than what she looked like.

She had light skin and dark almost black eyes.

"Let's go inside so you can introduce your self to us" Jaune said to her, he was going to walk into the guild however the door didn't open, he tried to open it like he usually did but sure enough the door was locked.

He was bout to give up when the door opened and one of the servants stood in front of him, the woman closed her eyes, before bowing her head and handing him a letter.

 **" You four need to learn to survive, up until now we have provided everything for you. We are giving you money water and warm clothing, everything after that is up to you."** those words made Jaune stop and he immediately gave the letter to Pyrrha.

"Looks like they're cutting us loose, all of the hot baths and stuff we were given was only while we were in training, now we will have to earn it." Scar said as he read the letter.

the servant girl placed four backpacks in front of them, however before she could close the door Scar pushed his slaves into the guild.

"I can't do this mission with them around, they're my servants, as long as they don't do anything ... you know dam well what I mean, feel free to make them help out around the guild" Scar said to the woman as she closed the door of the guild.

The loud moan of a giant animal caught their attention, however, Jaune found himself finally realizing that his team wasn't the only one being treated this way, all around them Adventurers were moving, not just the recently recruited but also the senior members.

He felt his chest become cold and if a minor was placed in front o him, he would have sworn he would have seen the color drain from his face.

"Looks like this is it, we're doing this, we're adventurers." Jaune said to himself, it had finally set in and he didn't know how to react.

He felt the weight of a heavy hand on his left shoulder and the soft warmth of a familiar hand on his rightsholder, he found Scar and Pyrrha standing in front of him.

"We're with you captain." Scar said to him, while Pyrrha just smiled, her eyes somehow felt warm.

"Then should we see what they left for us" the other girl said to them.

Jaune turned around and he saw that she was already opening one of the backpacks and taking out some of its contents, Scar walked passed him and pike up one of the backpacks, Pyrrha followed his lead and finally Jaune joined them.

Sapere pants, a spare jacket, water bottles, dry meat, and fruits, as well as water filters and medical potions for first aid, but what shocked Jaune the most was the bags filled with gold that they were all given.

Snow slowly began to fall.

"We should head out," Scar said to them, as he noticed the phoenix begin to fly.

"We can do our introductions as we go" he said to them as he took the lead and began to walk in front of the group.

Jaune followed close behind the older man and Pyrrha waited for the new girl to walk in front of her, they walked passed the tents where they had celebrated the day before, past the tents where the refugees lived, past the entrance to the city and finally past the forest.

They stood in front of a long path made by the people that had walked into the forest, Scar looked back at Jaune, Jaune looked back at the new girl and the girl looked back at Pyrrha and finally Pyrrha looked back.

Once they gave this first step, officially their old lives and any connections to it would be no longer matter, their lives would belong to the guild and the fact that they were adventurers.

Scar didn't move, none of them did, Jaune felt something inside him move and without wanting he walked passed Scar and walked into the snow-covered land away from the path that was already formed.

he walked and didn't bother looking back, he could hear Scar behind him and with his footsteps crunching the snow, were the footsteps of the two other members of his team.


End file.
